Dawson
by Docholiday024
Summary: AU. Dawson is a bad boy just moved to Capeside as a way to change his life. He wants to be good, but will things allow him to. Will the mystrious brunette cause him trouble read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Dawson**

**Written by: Mike Cobb**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state, not now, nor ever, do I own any of the characters from the show; I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. All of this belongs to Kevin Williamson, The WB, Outerbanks Entertainment, Columbia TriStar, and Sony.**

Chapter 1

Dawson Leery watched as his dad put the last of his stuff in the SUV. At fifteen he knew he had gone too far. He has always been in some kind of trouble. In school kids would purposely look away from him. Not daring to look him in the eye, they had all seen his temper. Fighting was like second nature to him, he was in one at least once a day.

Now it seemed as if things were about to change. After stealling that car (he only borrowed it.) his parents decided it was time for a change. That is why Dawson is leaving the only town he has known, Topeka, Ks. His dad has decided to take him back to his home town, Capeside Mass.

Dawson was sure his mom would have objected, but she agreed almost at once. It was at that time he realized just what he had been doing to them. Right then and there he had decided that in this new place he would be diffrent, No more fighting, no more getting into trouble. Hell he even decided to take up his old dream again, Directing.

It was with this determanation that he got into the SUV. His dad was to follow in the car. As the country felw by, Dawson was believing more and more that he could change.

His life had been so full of vilonce, and drugs that he really didn't know anything else. He had no idea what to expect in this little seaside town. Would there be kids there his age that he had things in common with?

Those were his thoughts when they passed the sign saying welcome to Capeside, pop. 2500. ' Now there is 2503.' He thinks and chuckles.

"What is so funny?" His mom asks.

"Nothing, wasn't expecting it to be this small." Dawson says.

"Yeah well it is good size for the towns around here. Dawson remember no trouble here please." His mom says.

" I know mom, I know. I promise to try my best." Dawson says with a smile.

"Ok, if you are having problems please talk to me or your father. We will try to help as best we can, and no judgment. It is a new start for all of us." Gail Leery tells him.

"And dad agreed to that?" Dawson asks her a little shocked.

"Of course he did Dawson, we know deep down you are a good kid. You have just made some bad decissions, we all do that. This is your time to move past all of them, the ball is in your court." She tells him.

Dawson nods his head as he looks out the window. He notices a group of kids about his age walking down the sidewalk as they drive by. Two are guys about his age, the other two are girls, one blonde the other is a striking brunette.

It seems that thier eyes lock as he is driving by. He can't shake the feeling that he knows her some how, or he wants to know her. As soon as she was in his vision she was gone.

' How could a girl make me feel that way, sure she was a knockout. I've seen knockouts before, hell i've dated them before. Weird.' He thinks to himself.

"See something you liked?" His mom chuckles at him.

"Maybe, maybe not." Dawson tells her.

"MMM hmm." Is all his mom says.

"Mom, stop." Dawson complains.

"I'm not doing anything Dawson." She tells him.

"Whatever mom."

With that he goes back to staring out the window of the SUV.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dawson is in his room unpacking his things. We see him put things they way he wants them, even his movie posters. They have been in boxes for so long, he has i thick layer of dust on his floor when he is done.

They had moved into his fathers old house. It seems the Mitch Leery had helped his father build this house. Well truth be told Mitch did it all, his father being sick. He had made the choice to stay away from here long ago. Just couldn't deal with the emotional part of owning the house, of course neither could he sell it. Now it was going to play a major part in helping to rebuild his family, at least that is what he had told Dawson.

'Not bad. At least it is a bigger room than what i had.' He thinks to himself. He is sweepping up the dust when he hears his mom call his name.

"Yeah mom what is it?" He asks from the top of the stairs.

"Honey could you come down here, there is someone you should meet." His mom says.

"Sure mom give me a sec, i need to finish sweepping." Dawson yells back.

"Ok honey, but hurry."

"I will mom."

Dawson returns to sweepping, once done he heads down the stairs and into the living room. He sees that noone is there so head towards the kitchen. As he rounds the corner into the kitchen he sees two women talking to his mom. She sees him almost at once.

"Dawson, this is Bessie and her sister Joey." Gail says.

"Nice to meet..." Is all he gets out.

As he is speaking Joey turns around, he realizes she was the knock out in town. All his mind registers is the intense feeling of completetion he feels as they stare into each others eyes.

Bessie sees the far away look in her sisters eyes, knowing full well that Joey never gets gaga over guys. She decideds that maybe she should allow them to talk.

"Gail you were going to show me that garden you wanted to plant." Bessie says.

Gail getting the hint smiles. "Sure follow me. Dawson why don't you entertain Joey while i do. There should be some Pepsi in the fridge."

Hearing his moms voice snaps Dawson out of the trance he had been in. Seeing Joey was out of it to, he speaks to his mom.

"Sure mom i can do that." Then looking at Joey. "Would you like a pepsi?"

Gail and Bessie walk out of the room as Joey answer him.

"Sure, if you have a spare one." Joey says.

Dawson opens the fridge and grabs a pair of cans out of the door. He pops the top on both before handing one to Joey. She smiles at him.

"So you are new here. Where did you come from?" Joey asks.

"We use to live in Kansas, but we had to move." Dawson says trying not to reveal to much.

"I see, why did you have to move?" She asks.

"Long story. I might tell you one day." He says to her.

"I think you will, it seems we have a connection, or was it just me that had that weird feeling when we first saw each other?" Joey asks him out right.

"No i felt it too." Dawson says, but doesn't eloborate.

"I see, so you like to keep your feeling hidden?" She asks again.

"What is this the third degree?" Dawson asks her upset.

"No i just like to get to the bottom of things is all." Joey says.

"Yeah well do it to someone else. I am not in the mood for this game." Dawson tells her.

"Game what game? i felt something, and wanted to know if you did as well. Then i wanted to know a little more about you. All you want to do is keep it a secret, now which one of us is playing a game?" Joey asks.

"You know i think i was wrong. I think me and you won't become friends, you seem a little rude to me." Dawson says. As he says this he returns to his old ways and tries to intimadate her.

"I see. Well i think we will eventually become friends. I think you will have to let go of your old ways. Opps, i forgot to tell you didn't i. Your mom kinda filled us in on some of the things you have done. I must say though, that looked could scare some people, not me, but some." Joey says.

"So i don't scare you." Dawson says as he takes a step her way.

This caused Joey to take an involintary step back, allowing her fear to be known. 'Damn it i said i wouldn't show him i was scared.' She thinks to herself.

"No not at all." Joey states trying to cover up her slip.

"I see, well then you will have to show me some day how you react when you are scared. I for one would love to see it." Dawson says.

"You think you are so tough don't you?" Joey asks.

"No, i think i am who i am. If people percive that to be tough, so be it. Make no mistake about it Joey, i have been the Bad boy. I really don't want to revert back to that. This is my chance at being some one diffrent, to do something diffrent with my life. That is all i want." Dawson says, backing away from her.

"So that means we can't be friends?" Joey asks.

"I am not sure yet. Maybe we can, maybe we can't, only time will tell." Dawson says.

"Well fasten your seatbelt Dawson, it is going to be a bumpy life." Joey tells him.

"Your telling me about a bumpy life? i think i know a little more about it than you do." Dawson tells her.

"What you think i have some kind of charmed life here Dawson? Is that what you think?" Joey asks.

"It seems to be a little more charmed than mine is." Dawson states.

"Yeah well little do you know." Joey says upset.

"So why don't you inform me then?" Dawson says.

"Because, that is only something i tell my friends." Joey tells him.

"I see like your boyfriend you were walking with earlier today?" Dawson asks.

"What Pacey or Jack, my boyfriend? I don't think so, not in this life time. I don't have a boyfreind. They are just friends, well kinda like my support network, and my protecters." Joey tells him.

"Oh and what would you need protection from?" Dawson asks curiously.

"You will find out, lets just say it might be hard to keep your nose clean here." Joey tells him.

"And why is that?' Dawson asks.

"Because of a certian person, who like to pick on people he thinks is weaker than him. Which means i am a prime target, maybe with you here i will get a small break." Joey says.

"Why are you a prime target?" Dawson asks."And who is this guy?"

"Well his name is Drue Valintine, he moved here from New York last year. Since then he has done nothing but cause trouble." Joey says.

"Ok so i know who, now why are you a prime target?"

"Like i said i only tell that to friends." Joey says.

"Well if it is as bad as you say, do you think i won't hear about it. The question is, who do you want me to hear about it from?" Dawson asks her with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you think you will?' Joey asks.

"Small town everybody knows everthing, remember." Dawson mocks her.

"Maybe so." Joey says.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**One week later.**

Dawson walked into the halls of Capeside high, he knew this was the start of his new life. The first person he sees as he is walking down the halls is Joey, smiling and talking with the blonde.

He smiles at her with a knowing smile. Making her think he knows all of her secrets. He knows it is mean to play this game on her, but he really wants to know her back ground. He knows she isn't as confident as she puts on. She has a nervousness about her.

She sees his smile as he passes her. She rushes over to him, grabing him and spinning him around.

"Who told you?" She ask, as she looks everywhere at once.

"Told me what?" Dawson asks suprised.

"Told you about me, my back ground. The fact that my mom died from cancer, and that my dad is in prison for trafficing drugs. The fact that i live with my pregnaent sister and her black boyfriend." She says in a rush.

"Do you always do that when you're nervous?" Dawson asks.

"Tell me who told you? and what are you talking about do what?" Joey says.

"Talk real fast, and as far as who told me, you just did." Dawson says.

Joey gets this shocked look on her face. She looks him right in the eyes and then punches him in the nose.

"You tricked me into telling you, how low was that." She says as she stomps off.

As she is walking away a guy walks up to him, it is one of the ones she was walking with on his first day in Capeside.

"A temper she does have. That one, and so quick to punch." He says.

"Yeah guess i found out the hard way." Dawson says.

"Pacey Witter."

"Dawson Leery."

"Nice to meet you Dawson. Don't mind her she will calm down and feel bad about it before lunch." Pacey says.

"I'm not sure, i kinda tricked her into telling me about herself." Dawson says.

"Ouch, ok it might take a couple of days then." Pacey says.

"Yeah well, i guess i deserve it." Dawson says.

"Yeah, well maybe so. So tell me what's it like in Kansas?"

"So you know i am from Kansas, guess i shouldn't be suprised." Dawson says.

"Yeah small town. Besides Joey tells me everything, well almost." Pacey says.

"I figured. Honestly i liked it there. I didn't want to come here, but as you already know, i had to. So what is her real story? Is she as tough as she potrays?" Dawson asks.

"Tougher. She has had to put up with all of the lame gossips of this quant little town. They are always on her back, about being the convicts daughter. Or the daughter of a drug dealer, or about her sister about to have a mixed race baby. She either had to toughen up or shrivel and fade way." Pacey says.

"It must suck to be her. I know how i would have handled it alot diffrent." Dawson says.

"Yeah i know, or i have heard." Pacey says.

"Yeah well i am trying to change that part of me. I really don't want to fall back into that life style again." Dawson informs him.

As they are talking another guy walks up to them with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Don't you just love Joey. Hell of a right hook wouldn't you say." The new guy says.

"If you say so, but it was a jab." Dawson says. He notices Pacey stiffens up at the approch of this new kid.

"Yeah well it seems you are no worse for wear. I am Drue, Drue Valintine."

"Yeah i have heard of you." Dawson says.

"Oh yes i am sure. I didn't catch your name." Drue says.

"I didn't give it." Dawson says as he looks at Pacey, and gestures with his head to follow as he walks away.

"Hey i wasn't done talking to you yet." Drue says as he grabs Dawson's arm.

Dawson instintivly yanks his arm out of Drue's grasp and steps into him, so they are face to face. Dawson just staring, while Drue is swallowing.

Joey has been watcing all of this take place from the door way of her class, when Dawson steps up to Drue she rushes out. She knows she has to do something to stop Dawson from making the same mistakes as he did before.

"Dawson come with me. I need to talk to you." She says as she forcefully grabs his sleeve and pulls him away.

Dawson allows himself to be pulled away slowly, all the time staring Drue down. He knows Joey is saving him from him self, but something in him can't resist.

"See you another time Drue." Dawson says.

"Count on it." Drue says back.

As this is going on Pacey has moved ahead of Joey and Dawson not wanting to be left alone to deal with Drue's temper.

"Some kind of tough guy allowing a girl to drag you away." Drue laughs.

When he hears this Dawson jerks out of Joey's grip, only to have her strait in his face.

"Don't do it, he isn't worth it." She says staring him in the eyes. "Please Dawson let it go."

Dawson allows himself to be pushed around the corner and out of site of Drue. His temper is slowly getting the better of him. He suddenly rips his arm away from Joey and punches the closest locker causing a rather big dent.

When Dawson lashes out at the locker both Joey and Pacey step away quickly. Both a little scared of what this stanger might be capable of.

Dawson's sudden movement causes Joey to squeal just slightly as well. This comes to his mind as he is thinking about punching the locker again. He slowly looks her way and sees the scared look on her and Pacey face. It is that look that calms him some, and he takes a deep breath.

"Look Joey, ...Pacey, i am sorry some times my temper get the better of me. I didn't mean to scare you." He says it to both but never takes his eyes off of Joey's eyes.

"Scared who me, no way man. Just wanted to get out of the way." Pacey says nervously.

"Well it scared the hell out of me. I'm not to big to admit it." Joey says.

"Damn, i am sorry Joey really i am." Dawson says.

"Young man watch your language in school." A teacher says from the steps to the left of them.

"Sorry Ma'am, i will from now on i promise." Dawson says.

With that Dawson turns and walks away from them. He is still upset with himself for scaring them.

Joey watches as Dawson walks away. She has finally decided that maybe his life has been a little more messed up than hers. Although that seems to be hard to believe.

Pacey has been watching his friend as she watches Dawson walk away. He knows that look when he sees it. She has got to be out of her mind to even be thinking something like that.

"I know that look Josphine, forget it, he is nothing but trouble. He has all the markings and signs of a heartache waiting to happen." Pacey says to her.

She just looks at him for a moment. Then scruches up her nose in a disgusting way, and then returns to watching a retreating Dawson. As she slowly walks the same way, leaveing a chuckling Pacey behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So this Dawson kid thinks he is tough shit does he?" A voice says from behind Pacey.

"No, Drue i thinks he is him, nothing more nothing less. Which means he is five times more dangerous than you." Pacey says.

"What, you better explain yourself Pacey, or you are faceing a world of trouble." Drue says.

"Simple Drue, He knows exactly what he is capable of. He has been there enough times. He knows what is in his limits and what isn't and he can spot a phony a mile away. Which means he would never put himself into a situation he couldn't get out of. Which is why he got into your face, he could sence that with out your buddies you aren't much, compared to him. Now you may be able to beat some of us, but if i was you i would leave this guy alone. Mess with him and i think he will steal your fate." Pacey says never taking his eyes off of Joey as she walks towards Dawson.

"He didn't look that tough to me." Drue says.

"If you say so." is all Pacey says.

"Dawson wait a minute, would you." Joey says as she runs to catch up to him.

"What is it Joey?" Dawson asks.

"I just want to tell you that it was ok. I have been scared before, actually i am a big ole scaredy cat." Joey tells him, jumpping in front of him and scrunching up her nose and making a face at him.

Dispite himslef Dawson can't help but laugh at her face. He finds it alarming how this stranger girl can keep him so on his gaurd and off ballence att he same time.

"So we are ok then?" He asks.

"Yeah Dawson we are fine, just let me know the next time you plan on punching a locker ok." Joey says with a smirk on her face.

"Ok i'll do my best." Dawson smiles back.

"So what is that guys story any ways? He seems to think everyone should bow down to him." Dawson asks.

"He does think that, i warned you about him. He thinks he owns this school and all in it. Be careful Dawson he has alot of people who help him." Joey says.

"I can handle Drue Valintine." Dawson says irritated.

"You probably can, but do it and stay out of trouble?" Joey asks. With a smirk as she lowers her head a little, tilts her head sideways ever so slightly and raises one of her brows.

Just that sutle movment has Dawson disarmed. He is almost stutering when he answers.

"I can try can't i?"

"Yes you can, and fail misarable." Joey responds.

"What makes you think i will fail?" Dawson asks.

"Oh something like the huge dent in a locker." Joey states.

"Oh you mean that." Dawson smiles. "Some times my temper just gets ahold of me and i lose it."

"Well if you lose it like that you will get kicked out of this school." Joey says.

"I know, trust me i do. That is something i don't want, but it will be hard for me to control. I am not one for allowing people to push me around." He says.

"Oh really, we will just have to see about that." Joey says as she slowly walks away with a smile on her face.

**A/N: ok i don't normally leave these but i have recived so many reviews i thought i should say thank you so much for them. Also to tell you that it will get rough before it gets better, but if you are a D/J er like me then all i can say is hold on and keep reading. You won't be disappointed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Joey was standing in line for lunch, when she is bumped hard from behind. She turns to lash out verbally at who ever it was, but discovers it is Drue standing there with a couple of his friends.

"So Potter, i see you have made a new friend." Drue says.

"So what if i have. It is none of your bussines Drue." Joey states.

"Well i am making it my bussiness. Stay away from him Potter, in case you don't know. You are going to be my next girlfriend." Drue says with a smile.

"Drue, that would never happen in a million years." Joey says.

"Oh playing hard to get. I like that, but it will happen." Drue says.

"No Drue, not in this life time or the next. Hell it will never happen. I would rather go to my grave a virgin rather than be with some one as disgusting as you." Joey tells him.

Drue slaps her across the face just as hard as he can. Knocking her to the ground. He is towering above her with his friends flanking him.

"Look bitch, when i say something i mean it. So you better be ready and available when i come calling." Drue says as him and his friends leave.

Joey is rubbing her cheek as she is looking around. She notices Dawson and Pacey walk into the cafetaria. She quickly stands up and leaves. She doesn't want either of them knowing what happened. Although she knows they will find out eventually, some one will tell them, at least Pacey.

Dawson walks into the cafeteria with Pacey, as he is walking towards the line he could have swore he saw Joey leave.

"Was that Joey?" They both ask at the same time.

"I think it was." Pacey says.

"Something seemed wrong, maybe we should go see if she is ok." Dawson says.

"Yeah ok lets go." Pacey says.

They rush out, just in time to see her turn a corner. They both take off at a dead run, Sliding around the corner they come face to face with Drue and his friends. They have Joey trapped between them.

"Going some where?" Drue asks.

"Yeah to find her." Dawson says pointing at Joey.

"Well she is fine, she is with me now." Drue tells Dawson.

"Really, isn't that up to her?" Dawson asks.

"No it isn't, it is up to me. But i promise new boy, when i am done with her you can have her back." Drue tells him with a smirk on his face.

"Drue come on man, you don't want to do this." Pacey says.

"Oh you mean the town clown has something to say finally?" Drue asks.

"Yeah, i guess, come on Drue let her go. It isn't worth it." Pacey says.

"No she is mine now. So why don't you two leave before i get mad." Drue tells him.

"Well see i would like to hear her say she is with you, and as for you getting mad. That would just scare the hell out of me Drue." Dawson says.

Joey notices as Dawson says this his face has taken on a new look, one of death. It scares her, she has never seen anyone look like that.

Drue looks to Joey Giving her a look that says you better say it right or else. Joey has a wild scared look in her eyes, she knows what might happen.

"No Dawson i don't want to be with him." She tells him.

Drue is enraged, his arm comes up and starts toward her. She fliches away knowing what is coming. His arm doesn't even move and inch before it is stopped and he is slammed against the lockers.

Dawson, face aglow with anger, eyes seething with fury. He slams Drue into the lockers a second time and starts to punch him. He lands about six blows before Drue's friends get to where they are. Dawson now against three, changes tatics. First he motions for Pacey to grab Joey and run, which he does thankfully.

Now with Pacey and Joey out of harms way, Dawson turns his attention back to the three friends. He notices Drue is bleeding from his lips and nose.

"So had enough yet?" He asks.

"You are so going to get it." Drue says.

"Yeah ok, if you say so. It seems that you can bleed." Dawson says.

"Get him boys." Drue says.

With this drue's friends move toward Dawson with a quickness. Soon the hall way is a whirlwind of movement. Punches being thrown here, kicks being distrubtied there. All the while kids are watching on, wondering how it is one kid is holding his own against Drue and his crew.

Dawson moving faster than he ever has, keeps up the hit and run. He has caught a couple of blows that have slowed him down a little but is dishing out more than reciving. He also knows he can't keep this up all day. He feels himself getting tired and knows they will get him in the long run.

As he is thinking that another kid slides in from the side and catches him unaware. With this fourth kid there is just too many and he soon finds himself on the floor being kicked and punched. 'Why the hell did i put myself into this situation again? Oh yeah because of a girl.' He thinks to himself.

Drue reaches down and grabs his hair pulling him onto his knees. Dawson has blood running from his mouth and nose. But looks Drue right in the eyes.

"This is my school and when i want something i get it." Drue tells Dawson.

"To hell with you Drue, you are bleeding as bad as i am." Dawson says and then spits blood into Drues face.

Drue angered by this punches Dawson several times and then trows him down onto the floor. He motions for his friends to follow as he walks away from where Dawson is laying.

Dawson slowly rises from where he had been pushed, a small smile playing on his lips. 'They aren't that tough, and why do i do these things for a girl?' He thinks to himself, as he walks toward the bathroom to get cleaned up. As he moves the crowd parts, still looking on in wonder. They had never seen anyone stand up to Drue Valintine. Not only stand up to him, but was winning till the fourth person jumped in.

"Do you think he is ok?" Joey asks Pacey.

"No i think Drue and his buddies are going to kick his ass." Pacey says.

"We should go back and help then." Joey says, starting to turn around.

"No, he wanted us out of the way Joey. If we go back then he will have two more things to think about." Pacey says as he grabs her arm stopping her from going back.

"I fell guilty Pacey, it was my fight not his." Joey says.

"Maybe, but he could have avoided it if he wanted too. He choose to confront Drue. As far as i am concerned, he deserves what he gets." Pacey says.

"He did it to protect me." Joey say anger at his lack of concern for her.

"I know he did, but we could have easily went and got a teacher or a prinsible. They could have stopped Drue, nut he took it upon himslef to do it. He wanted to measure out Drue and his friends. So he drserves what he gets. Besides it isn't like we are best friends or anything." Pacey says.

"Funny seems since you two have meet you have been hanging out quite a bit." Joey says.

"Ok Ok Joey, you are right ok i hate the fact that we left him there. But i was scared ok." Pacey says.

"I know Pacey so am i, but we have to learn to stand up for ourselves. Dawson can't always do it for us." Joey tells him.

"I know." Is all that Pacey says.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dawson walked into his home, his face a mess. He tries to walk upstairs before his mom sees him, he knows she will freak. That is the last thing he wants.

"Dawson could you come here a moment please?" Gail asks him.

"Uh mom i need to do my homework, can it wait?" Dawson asks.

"No Dawson i need to talk to you." his mom says walking around the corner.

She sees his face and takes a sudden intake of breath. All she can think is, 'here we go again.'

"What happened this time Dawson?" His mom asked.

"It is diffrent this time mom, honestly, i was doing it to protect Joey." Dawson says.

"Why was she in danger?" Gail asks.

"Sort of. Ok mom this is the story, please believe me. There is this guy at school, and he is kinda like me in Kansas, only worse cause he uses other people to help him. Well he decided that Joey was his property, and that me and Pacey was to leave her alone. I was like ok as long as i hear her say that. She then said she didn't want to be there, i couldn't let him hurt her mom. I know that it is hard to believe me after all i have done, but it is the truth." Dawson tells her the story.

"It is ok son, I believe you." Gail says.

"You do?" Dawson asks not believeing it would be this easy.

"Of course Dawson, new beginings remember." Gail says.

"You meant that? What about dad?" Dawson asks.

"Yes i meant it, and your dad will understand ok." Gail says.

"I hope so mom, cuase i didn't do it this time to start trouble. I did it to help, well kinda a friend out." Dawson says.

"Kinda a friend?" Gail asks.

"Yeah really haven't know her long enough to really call her a friend, but she was in trouble and i helped. I didn't get caught or kicked out of school, so that is a plus, right." Dawson says.

"Yeah Dawson, that is a plus." Gail says. "Now go up stairs get cleaned up and ready for dinner, when your father gets home i will talk to him."

"Thanks mom. Tell dad i am sorry too ok. I am really going to try harder." Dawson tells her.

Dawson heads up stairs to his bed room. He opens his closet door to throw his book bag in and see's Joey sitting in the closet.

"Woooo What are you doing in there?" Dawson asks her.

"Ouch, Your face." Joey says putting her hand to his face, gentlly rubbing the swollon areas.

Dawson pushes her hand away and turns away from her, so she can't see his face.

"It looks worse than it is, so what are you doing hiding in my closet?" Dawson says.

"I didn't want your mom to know i was here. So i climbed up the troules and hid in your closet." Joey tells him.

"I see, you know that thing isn't all that sturdy right?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah tell me about it, i about fell twice." Joey laughs at her self.

"Yeah well, i will see if i can do something about that, come with me." Dawson says.

"Where are we going?" Joey asks him.

"Just follow me." Dawson tells her, grabbing her hand.

This slight contact makes both of them look into the others eyes. The same emotion can be seen on both of thier faces. Dawson is the first to shrug it off and leads her out side. Once they get there they see Mitch walking towards the house with a ladder.

"What is this dad?" Dawson asks.

"Well, i was in the shed and saw Joey climb up to your room. I about had a heart attack the two time she almost fell, so i decided to put this up for her. I don't want you climbing that troules anymore ok Joey, you might get hurt. I don't think my son would ever forgive me if that happened." Mitch says as he lays the ladder against the roof of the house.

"Dad!" Dawson says.

Joey just looks at her feet and blushes britely. She says thank you in a quite voice. This causeing Dawson even more emberrasment.

"Oh and son, i know that it wasn't your fault today. Keep up the good work." Mitch tells him.

"You're not mad or dissapointed with me?" Dawson asks.

"Of course not son, there are times when you don't have a choice. Sometimes you have to stand up for what you believe in, and i know that is what you were doing. So no not mad or dissapointed. Remember son, a new begining." Mitch tells him.

"Thanks dad." Dawson says.

Dawson turns and walks towards the dock. thinking all the way of how he can keep his parents faith in him. Joey notices the far off look and hangs back to talk to Mitch.

"So mister Leery, was he as bad as i have heard?" Joey asks.

"Yeah he was worse, more than likely." Mitch tells her.

"Really, well because he seems like a nice guy, very down to earth, and willing to do anything for his friends." Joey says.

"Well Joey i guess it is just the friends, cause he was the total oppiste in Kansas." Mitch says.

"So you think it was his friends back there that was causeing it?" Joey asks.

"Not all of it, look Joey, Dawson was a bad kid. All of the things he did, while influnced was his choice to do. He could have said no, and didn't. There for it is his fault, but i think the friends ha has made here, well at least one." Mitch looks at her pointedly, before he continues. " Has made him think twice about actting out."

"So you think it is me that has him actting like this." Joey asks.

"Yeah i do." Mitch says.

"But mr. Leery we haven't even figured out if we are friends yet." Joey tells him.

"Yeah you have Joey, you just aren't sure if you should act on how you are feeling. It is the same with both of you. I can see it in your faces when you look at eachother." Mitch tells her.

"You can?" Joey asks.

"Yeah i can, and i am sure others can as well, which is why this drue character gordded Dawson into a fight using you." Mitch tells her.

"Hummm, well you hae given me things to think about, thanks Mr. Leery." Joey says as she starts to walk away.

"Joey."

"Yeah mr. Leery?"

"Thanks for being a friend to my son, he needs all the good ones he can get." Mitch says.

"Me a good friend? Have you heard any of the rumors?" Joey asks.

"Everyone of them and i also know the truth of the matter. Joey it isn't where a person comes from the defines who they are. It is waht the do with them selves and how they act, and in my book you are one of the best people in Capeside." Mitch tells her.

Tears form in Joeys eyes, no one has ever spoken about her in such a good light, nor has anyone thought she was a good influnce on someone. With out thinking she runs to him and hugs him as hard as she can. Mitch just chuckles a little and returns the hug.

"Thank you Mr. Leery, and sorry about the hug." Joey says.

"Don't be, and come over any time you need to talk ok." Mitch tells her.

"Ok i will, i think i am going to go talk to dawson now, but thanks again." She says as she walks away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Joey slowly walks down the dock toward Dawson. She sees he is in deep thought, and wonders if she should just leave him alone.

"Want me to go so you can be alone?" Joey asks.

"No it is ok, you can set if you want." Dawson says to her.

"So it kinda suprised you that your dad took your side about today didn't it?" Joey asks.

"Yeah i was for sure he would hit the roof about me in another fight. This new begining stuff has me all turned around." Dawson puases, before continuing. " You have me all turned around."

"I do, how is that?" Joey asks.

"Why are you friends with me, i mean are we friends? Are we less, are we more? You look at me and i get lost in your eyes. When we touch i feel electric sparks running up and down my spine. What does all that mean, and do you feel them too?" Dawson asks.

Joey is setting there in shock at the fact Dawson has just described her feelings exactly. She is at a loss for words about how she feels about him. But she knows why she is friends with him.

"We are friends Dawson, and as far as why. Well cause i can since something good in you, something that intriges me." Joey says.

"I see, and the rest of it?" Dawson asks looking her in the eyes.

"As for the rest, if i knew what it meant i would tell you. I will say that i feel it too, it is like we were meant to find each other. Like destiny played a part in it all." Joey tells him.

"I don't believe in destiny Joey. I think we make our own choices, and those choices leads down paths. Paths we set in motion, not some obscure force." Dawson tells her.

"So you don't believe in soul-mates, destiny, and fate?" Joey asks.

"Not really Joey, i have never seen anything to convince me that they exist." Dawson says.

"Did it ever occur to you Dawson Leery, that the reason to believe in these things is setting on this dock next to you?" Joey asks him.

She stands up and waves as she walks away toward her row boat. She looks over her shoulder to see him smile. Then his face takes on a look of concern. She wonders about that look,but decides to leave it for now. She climbs in her boat, unties it and begins rowing home.

Dawson watches as Joey rows accross the creek to her house. He is confusseed about the whole thing with Joey. She seems to have the ability to turn him inside out and then back right again. No other girl has ever been able to do this, ever. 'How do i get myself into these situation? Oh this girl is so going to cause me trouble.' Dawson thinks to himself as he gets up and walks toward the house.

Mitch was watching the whole dock scene, with a smile on his face. He can tell Dawson is conffused about her.

"Son is there something you need or want to talk about?" Mitch asks.

"Dad do you believe in soul-mates and destiny, and fate?" Dawson asks.

"Actually i do son. I think there is someone out there for everyone. It is just a matter of when will you meet her?" Mitch tells him. "As for the rest of it, yeah i think destiny and fate play a part in every ones lives in some way or another."

"Well then how do you know which is which?" Dawson asks.

"You don't son, you just make a choice to believe that they exist. Then live your life knowing that you have a path set out for you, and every choice you make takes you one step closer to that destiny." Mitch tells him.

"That requires alot of faith Dad, that is something i am not real good at." Dawson says.

"Well son maybe you know some one who can help you find that faith." Mitch says nodding his head toward the other side of the creek. Where Joey is just getting out of her boat.

"Maybe i do, maybe it is fate. Thanks dad i need some time to think." Dawson tells him as he looks across the creek to where Joey is. His smile returns as he heads inside to his room to think.

**A/N: Ok i know this is a short chapter but i wanted to set up where Dawson and Joey are in this whole thing. I know it isn't my normal thing to do but hey trying something new.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: I know this is a long chapter, sorry i had alot to put into this one to set up the rest of the story, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the show, just borrowing them.**

Dawson walks into his room to think about all that has gone on. Should he allow this thing to go on between him and Joey. Should he end it now before she gets hurt? Is there really something there, something more than just attraction?

"Man life can throw you some mighty big curve balls." Dawson says out loud.

"Yes it can." A females voice says from his door way.

Dawson whips around to see Joey's sister standing there with a smile on her face, well untill she sees his face.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts." She says.

"It looks worse than it feels trust me on this. I have had alot worse." Dawson says.

"O.K. well i just wanted to come by and say thank you for sticking up for Joey the way you did." Bessie tells him.

"It was nothing, really. I did it more to test Drue than to help her." Dawson tells her, but not real convinceingly.

"I see, well thanks any way. If you every need anything just ask ok. It has been a long time since anyone has stuck up for a member of this family, and it shouldn't go unrewarded. Even if you did it more to test Drue." Bessie says.

"Thanks Bessie, i am glad i was there to help, and i wouldn't worry about it to much." Dawson tells her.

"Oh i never let this place get me down. I have heard it all, just as Joey has. We are a tough lot Dawson, we can handle anything life throws at us. With the exception of you." Bessie says.

"Me! What are you talking about?" Dawson asks.

"Well since you have gotten here and Joey has been hanging around i have noticed a change in her." Bessie tells him.

"What kind of change, and you think it is because of me?" Dawson asks.

"It is a good change for the most part, Dawson. She is happier than i have seen her since our mom passed away. She smiles more now, and i have even caught her signing again.All of these thing are good things, trust me on this. But i need to warn you, contrary to what you may see, she is fragil Dawson. So think hard before you jump into anything, cause if it didn't work out, it might break her beyond repair. Oh and yes i think it is all because of you." Bessie infroms him.

"Bessie we don't even know what we are feeling, how can you? How is it everyone else sees what we can't?" Dawson asks her.

"Because my young friend we are on the outside looking in. You and her are on the inside looking out. Turn that brite vision inward and you will see it as well." Bessie says.

"So you want me to stay away from Joey, and not start anything with her." Dawson says.

"No Dawson, that is not what i am saying. What i want from you is that you make sure she is who you want, before you go after her." Bessie says.

"I see, so you wouldn't have a problem if i did decide to date her and she me?" Dawson says.

"No Dawson i think you two are good influnces on each other." Bessie tells him.

"Ok did you hit your head before you came over here?" Dawson asks.

"No why?" Bessie asks chuckling a little.

"Because you think i am a good influnce on Joey. I have been called a lot of things, but good influnce isn't one of them." Dawson laughs at her.

"Yeah well times change and so do people Dawson. You may just be growing up a little." Bessie says.

"Heaven forbid." Dawson laughs with her this time. "Bessie thanks."

"Your welcome Dawson, well i better get home before Joey figures where i am, she would be so mad at me." Bessie smiles at him.

"I won't tell her i promise." Dawson says.

Bessie just smiles as she walks out of Dawson's room.

Dawson sits down on his bed, and starts to run everything everyone has told him in the last hour through his head. He sees the points everyone has made, and they are all goo ones. But the one that keeps poping up when he least expects it to is what Joey and him said on the dock.

_"So you don't believe in soul-mates, destiny, and fate?" Joey asks._

_"Not really Joey, i have never seen anything to convince me that they exist." Dawson says._

_"Did it ever occur to you Dawson Leery, that the reason to believe in these things is setting on this dock next to you?" Joey asks him._

These words and the look in her eyes when she said it, is giving him the biggest grief about just walking away. 'Don't i owe it to her not to burden her with my past?' Dawson thinks to himself.

"Maybe i should just walk away now." Dawson says out loud.

"What and destroy the only good thing to come into your life." Pacey says from his door way.

"God does anyone knock anymore?" Dawson asks. "What are you doing here Pacey?"

"Simple i am here to see that you don't mess this up." Pacey tells him.

"What makes you think you can help me do anything Pacey?" Dawson asks in his intimadating voice.

Pacey hears the change in Dawson's tone and knows he has to be careful. This guy is unlike any he has ever seen walk the halls of Capeside high, and probable twice as dangerous.

"Look Dawson i don't mean to be pushy, i have been friends with that girl since grade school. This is the first time i have seen a guy catch her eye, the way you have. I just don't want to see her get hurt. Plus i think you and me can become real good friends if you give me half a chance." Pacey tells him in a rush.

Dawson just stares at him from hooded eyes. He is decideing if he likes Pacey or not. He knows it took alot of guts for him to come here, knowing Dawson's reputation.

Pacey is watching Dawson he sees the way Dawson has his head cocked so his eyes are hooded and gaurded. He slowly swallows the lump that has formed in his throat. This could make or break him as far as a friendship with this strange guy is concerned.

None of this goes unnoticed by Dawson.

"Ok Pacey so what is it you think i should do so she doesn't get hurt?" Dawson asks, letting his gaurd down. Pacey seems like an alright guy, and he does seem to care what happens to Joey.

"Simple, show her you are interested in her and laet her do the rest. I mean you are interested in her right?" Pacey asks.

"You know for the life of me i was trying to come up with things to keep us away from each other, but couldn't. Yes Pacey i am interested in her." Dawson says.

"Good, great. Now all you have to do is find a way to let her know it." Pacey says.

"Why don't i just walk up and tell her?" Dawson asks.

"Well that might have worked with the other girls you have dated, but Joey is unlike any of them." Pacey says.

"She is an orginal." Dawson smiles. "Ok what do you suggest?"

"Say you find a way to be alone with her, then litely kiss her on the lips. After that allow her to continue or disengage, which ever she chooses." Pacey says.

"And if she chooses to continue, how far do i go? Or how far do i allow it to go? She is a virgin right?"Dawson asks him.

"Yeah she is, so i would hold off from doing anything to forward. Wait aren't you a virgin?" Pacey asks.

Dawson just gives him a look of you have to be kidding right. Then smiles as Pacey's eyes light up.

"Your not are you. So how many times have you done it?" Pacey asks

"With the same girl or with diffrent girls?" Dawson asks.

"Wait there has been more than one?" Pacey asks. "I so have to sit down. How many?" He asks as he sits in the chair next to the bed.

"Five, no wait six, forgot about Kim." Dawson says, and then smiles when the look of shock comes across Pacey's face. "Why are you still a virgin?"

"Yeah, wish i wasn't but i am." Pacey says.

"Well maybe that will change this year." Dawson says.

"One can only hope." Pacey laughs as he says.

"Ok back to the problem at hand. We will work on you once i have Joey." Dawson tells him.

"Ok i say do it at school tomorrow." Pacey says.

"You think, i thought you said do it when we are alone."Dawson says.

"I did, but that was before you agreed to help me find a girl." Pacey laughs.

This causes Dawson to burst into laughter. He now knows he likes Pacey. He may be a little out there, but is of a good sort, regaurdless of the rummors he has heard. Dawson shakes his head and pats Pacey on the back.

"Ok Pacey, tomorrow at school." Dawson says with a smile.

"Ok man, but really if it don't feel right don't push it. I can wait i was just clowning around." Pacey tells him.

"I will go with my feelings on this trust me, if it isn't there i won't go for it." Dawson tells him.

"Ok well i better get home before my dad sends deputy Doug after me. See you tomorrow Dawson." Pacey says as he stands and walks out of the room.

"Ok tomorrow Pacey." Dawson says.

**_Woke up at around a half past 10  
Cant believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffeine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grab my jeans off the floor  
Then I hit the door  
Its just the same old same  
It goes to show you never know  
When everything's about to change_**

Dawson awakes to the alarm clock going off, he reaches over and shuts it off. He is laying there thinking about the day ahead. 'Will this be the day i win her heart?' Dawson thinks to himself. He jumps up and heads to the shower, he wants to get to school as fast as he can.

He stops at the door way. "When did i ever look foward to going to school?" He asks out loud.

Dawson is walking down the hall with Pacey and Another friend of Pacey's Jack. As they Approch his locker, who should be standing there? Joey Potter.

"Hey guys i'll catch up with you later ok?" Dawson asks, but in a tone that says it isn't a real question.

"Yeah sure man, later." Jack says.

"Sure bro Go For It." Pacey says.

They then turn and walk the other way. Leaving Dawson to walk up to her alone. He has a slite smile on his face as he does. When he gets close she sees him, and thier eyes lock.****

Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life

"Hey." She says

"Hey." He replies.

"So did you do any thinking?" Joey asks.

"You mean about what we talked about yesterday on my dock?" Dawson askes.

"Well yeah that and other things."Joey says.

"Yeah i did, i'm still not sure if i believe in all of it though. Maybe i need some one to teach me." Dawson says.

"Maybe you do. Maybe you will find that person some day." Joey says.

Thier eyes are giving away what each other is thinking, and they both know it.

****

Cant say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen  
And surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man

"So do you know anyone who might?" Dawson asks her.

"Maybe." Joey says. She has that pattened Half smile with a tilted head on her face.

"Well then maybe one day you will introduce me to them." Dawson says, keeping it low key.

"I will when i think you are ready." Joey tells him.

"Ok. Hey do you think you could help me with english, i suck at it?" Dawson asks, tring to find any way to spend more time with her.

Joey takes his hand and writes a number on it. Dawson is looking at her with a smile on his face.

"What is this?" He asks.

"My number, so you can call and we can set up a time to work on english." Joey says, with her all teeth smile.

"Ok, this is good. I mean it will be good for my grade." Dawson says.****

Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life

"Yeah, it is good for your grade. You do need help." Joey says.

"Yeah well i do good in everything else, just not english." Dawson tells her.

"Ok well i need to get to class see you at lunch?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, lunch, most deffinetly." Dawson says.****

I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change

Dawson is sitting at a table by himself when Joey walks into the lunch room. She walks upp gets her lunch and then walks over to him.

"Is this seat taken?" She asks.

"Nope, it is all yours." Dawson tells her.

She sits down with a smile on her face and notices he has a big smile on his face as well.

"What is so funny?" She asks.

"Nothing, i am just in a real good mood is all." Dawson says.

"I see, and what has put you in such a great mood?" Joey asks, fishing for a hint.

"I am not exactly sure, but when i figure it out you will be the first to know." Dawson says.

"Now if this ain't cute." A voice says from behind them.

"Walk away Drue, it will be safer." Dawson says.

Joey sees the transformation come over dawson in the blink of an eye. 'Darn he was smileing, he is so sexy when he smiles. Damn you drue.' Joey thinks to herself.

"Now why would i want to do that Dawson?" Drue asks.

"Because it will be simpler for both of us." Dawson says.

"I would but you seem to be sitting with my girl." Drue says.

"I am not your girl Drue, get that trough your head right now." Joey tells him.

"Why Joey such hostility. You know you want to be with me." Drue says as he nussles her ear.

She pulls away quickly and slaps him across the face. This makes him anger and he goes to slap her back. Dawson's arm moves so fast you almost can't see it, he stops Drues slap in mid swing.

"That would not be wise Drue." Dawson says as he stands up.

"You're right. But rest assured there will be another time. As for you, no one gets away with slapping me." Drue says as he backs away from the table.

"Thanks, i let my temper get the better of me." Joey says.

"I seen, i need to go, maybe i can walk you home?" Dawson asks, his smile retirning.

"Sure, lets meet by the flag pole." Joey tells him.

"Ok see you there." Dawson says as he gets up and leaves.

Joey is left sitting there with her half smile thinking about after school.****

Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life

Dawson rushes after Drue, he is tired of this game. He sees him talking to one of his friends and walks up and pushes him from behind.

"So you wanted us to meet again, here i am." Dawson tells him.

"So you are, well what is it you want to do?" Drue asks a little nervous, no one has ever challenged him.

"Beat the living crap out of you. But i would settle for you leaving Joey alone. Do that and i will leave you alone. Ever touch her again, and i promise you i will be your worst nightmare." Dawson tells him.

"I see so you are now the king of the school?" Drue asks.

"Nope i want nothing to do with your self appointed crown. All i want is for you to leave me and Joey alone,And our friends. That is it." Dawson tells him.

"I see so in exchange for you not causeing my life to be hard, i leave you and your friends alone?" Drue asks.

"Yes, so do we have a deal? Or do we fight it out right here and now?" Dawson asks.

"No, no i think we have a deal." Drue says as he extends his hand.

Dawson looks at it then turns and walks away. Leaving drue there looking like a fool. Drue has an angry look on his face that soon turns to a vindictive smile.

**_Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life_**

Joey is standing by the flag pole when dawson sneaks up behind her. He reaches out and grabs her by the waist yelling a little to scare her.

Joey jumps almost out of her skin and swirls around. She playfully slaps him on the arm.

"Don't ever do that again." Joey says.

Dawson takes the oppertiunity to reach up and slightly kiss her on the lips. He pulls back looking into her shocked eyes.

****

.. Started out like any other

_**Started out like any other**_

**_  
.. Had the best day of my life  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the song.**

Joey pulls back from the kiss looking Dawson in the eyes. The shock is evident on her face. She wanted this to happen but never thought it would. She sees Dawson is about to say something, and fearing if either talks she will never get another kiss. She lunges forward and captures his lips again, only this time she makes it a deeper kiss. As they break apart fom the second kiss, she sees a smile on Dawson's face.

_**I set out on a narrow way **_

_**many years ago**_

_**hopeing i would find true love **_

_**along the broken road**_

"What was that?" He asks.

"A kiss i think." Joey says.

"I'll say." Dawson says.

"So what now?" Joey asks.

_**but i got lost a time or two**_

_**wiped my brow **_

_**kept pushing through**_

_**I couldn't see how every sign **_

_**pointed strait to you**_

"I'm not sure, i didn't plan past the first kiss." Dawson says.

"I never planed on the first one, but was damn sure going to get the second one." Joey smiles.

_**every long lost dream**_

_**lead me to where you are**_

_**others have broke my heart **_

_**they were just northern stars**_

"Yeah i noticed, thought i was going to loose a tooth." Dawson says with a smile on his face.

"You liked it and you know it." Joey says with her half crooked grin.

"Every second of it, but we still need to figure out what is next." Dawson says.

_**pointing me on my way **_

_**into your loving arms**_

_**This much i know is true**_

_**God blessed the broken road**_

_**that lead me strait to you**_

"Well haven't you had a girlfriend before?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, well no, i mean i have had girls that are friends." Dawson says.

"But never someone you would call your girlfriend?" Joey asks.

"Not really. What about you, haven't you had a boyfriend before?" Dawson asks.

_**I think about the years i spent**_

_**just passing through**_

_**I'd like to take the time i lost**_

_**And give it back to you**_

"No i am the same as you." Joey says.

"Some how i doubt that Jo." Dawson says.

"Why is that?" Joey asks.

_**you just smile and take my hand**_

_**you've been there you understand**_

_**it is all part of a grander plan**_

_**that is coming true**_

Dawson looks at her and takes her hand. He starts to walk away from school toward her home. Once they are off the school grounds he looks at her.

Joey can tell something is wieghing on his mind. She stays quite knowing he will tell her when he is ready. She is just enjoying holding his hand as they walk. She loves how she feels safe when she is with Dawson, like no one can hurt her.

"Ok guess now is as good a time as any." Dawson says as he looks at her.

"As good a time as any for what?" Joey asks.

_**every long lost dream**_

_**lead me to where you are**_

_**others have broke my heart**_

_**they were just northern stars**_

"To tell you more about my past." Dawson says as he walks to the creek to sit on an old tree.

"Ok you have me a little worried. Is something wrong?" Joey asks as she walk over and sits beside him. Her eyes boring a hole right to his very soul.

"It depends on how you look at it i guess, from a certian point of view it might well be bad." Dawson tells her

"Ok, Dawson you have to start making some kind of sence here. I have no idea what you are talking about. I mean i know about your past, i know you use to fight alot, and get into trouble." Joey says.

_**pointing me on my way**_

_**into your loving arms**_

_**this much i know is true**_

_**god blessed the broken road**_

_**that lead me strait to you**_

"Yeah i know you know that part, but it is the rest of the story that could cause a problem." Dawson tells her looking away.

"Ok i am waiting for this bad news." Joey says with one eye brow raised.

"Ok well it all began when i was 12. I had this older friend who had a sister my age, and well when he found out i was still a virgin. He set it up so she took mine away. Since that day i have been with several girls, done more drugs than i care to tell you about. Even had a scare, one girl said she was having my kid. Turned out to be someone elses, but it didn't stop me." Dawson tells her. "I kept on having sex, and as you can tell, unprotected sex as well. I was the stereo-typical kid who grew up to fast had sex to much and did drugs way to young."

Joey has been sitting there quitely, as he finishes his speech she stand up. Walks a few feet away, and looks out at the creek. 'He is so experienced. How can i compare to the others? Am i even ready for all of that?' Joey thinks to herself.

_**Oh strait to you**_

"Jo is everything ok?" Dawson asks.

"Huh, oh yeah. Look Dawson i need to get home and help Bessie. I will see you later ok." Joey says.

_**Ohhhhhh i am just rolling home**_

_**into my lovers arms**_

"You want me to walk you home?" Dawson asks.

"No i can make it on my own." Joey says.

"Ok, i'll call you later." Dawson says.

_**this much i know is true**_

_**that god blessed the broken road**_

_**that lead me strait to you**_

He stands to give her a kiss, but she has already turned to walk away.

"Sure Dawson call me later." Joey says absently.

"Great, i shouldn't have told her, now she is freaked out." Dawson say to himself, then quickly looks around to make sure he was alone.

_**Yes god blessed the broken roooooaaaad**_

_**that lead me straaaaaaaiiiiit to you**_

Dawson turns and starts toward his house, he knows he lost her, by telling her. He had to do it though, he wanted no secrets between them, none at all.

_**Oh Strait to you**_

_**Oh Strait to you**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Joey walks into her house, and heads into the kitchen. She doesn't notice Bodie setting at the table looking over so papers. He can tell she has alot on her mind.

_**i read a note **_

_**my grandma wrote **_

_**back in 1923 **_

_**grandpa kept it in his coat **_

_**and he showed it once to me **_

"What's up kiddo?" Bessie asks.

"Oh Bodie you scared me. Nothing really, just found out something more about Dawson is all." Joey tells him.

"Oh yeah. What is it you found out? Who told you?" Bodie asks.

_**he said boy you might not understand **_

_**but a long time ago **_

_**grandma's daddy didn't like me none **_

_**but i loved your grandma so **_

"He told me Bodie, i am not sure i should say anything." Joey tells him.

"Well, is it really that bad? I mean you already know he wasn't a saint." Bodie says to her.

"Yeah i know he isn't a saint, but, i don't know. Is it normal to feel a little insecure, like when the person you like. Is well lets say, more knolagable than you?" Joey asks, beating around the bush.

"Well that depends what kind of knowlage are we talking about?" Bodie asks her.

_**we had this crazy plan **_

_**to meet and run away together **_

_**get married in the first town **_

_**we came to and live forever **_

"Say he is, like you know. He has alot more experence than i do with sex. Who am i kidding i have absolutly none. He on the other hand has been with more than one girl. How can i compare to the other girls in his life?" Joey asks.

"He hasn't tried to force you to do anything has he?" Bodie asks concerned. Niether of them have seen Bessie standing in the door way to the kitchen.

"No Bodie, Dawson would never do that. He said he told me cause it seemed like we were going to get close, and he didn't want any secrets. The most we have done is kiss, and then only once. This is in my own mind, i just think he will get bored with me. Cause i know i am not ready for sex yet. I am not sure when i will be ready i just know it isn't now." Joey says.

_**but nailed to the tree **_

_**where we were suppose to meet **_

_**instead i found this letter **_

_**and this is what it said**_

"Joey that is ok, it will happen in it's own time." Bessie says from the doorway. "It sounds like Dawson just wanted to put all of the cards on the table. He wanted you to know that, that was his past and you are his future. At least that is what it seems to me. Talk to him about it, if he feels the way you think he does, he will understand."

"Bessie are you sure about that. You don't think i will loose him because i am less expierenced than him?" Joey asks her sister.

"Sweety if you do then he wasn't worth having in the first place. He will back you up Joey, i know it. You two were meant to meet, it is like something from up above reached out and touched your lives. Have faith little sister all will work out." Bessie tells her.

_**if you get there before **_

_**i do don't give up on me **_

_**ill meet you my chores **_

_**are through i don't know **_

_**how long i'll be **_

_**but i'm not going to let you down **_

_**darling wait and see **_

_**and between now and then **_

_**till i see you again **_

_**i'll be loving you **_

_**love me**_

"I hope you are right Bess i really do." Joey says to no one as much as to her sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawson walks into his house and quickly finds his dad. He knows this is going to be a hard conversation to have, but needs some advice.

_**read these words **_

_**just hours before **_

_**my grandma passed away **_

_**in a doorway of a chruch **_

_**were my and grandpa **_

_**stopped to pray **_

"Hey dad, can we talk?" Dawson asks.

"Sure son what is it?" MItch asks.

"Ok first off you have to promise you won't get mad." Dawson tells him.

"Ok son i can do that." Mitch says with a chuckle.

"You know back in Kansas i wasn't what you would call good. Well that went to more than just the way i acted. Dad i am not a virgin, in fact i have been with several girls." Dawson says in a rush.

_**i know i never seen him cry **_

_**in all my fifteen years **_

_**but as he said these words to her **_

_**his eyes filled up with tears**_

"I see, ok well what is it you want from me Dawson?" Mitch asks him in a calm voice.

"Ok well i told Joey about it today, and well it kinda freaked her out. She didn't say it did, but i could tell. She left me standing by the creek wondering if i had done the right thing." Dawson tells him.

"Well Dawson in my experience it is always the right thing to do when you tell the truth. I am sure it was a shock to Joey, but as long as you let her know you have no desire to move int hat direction with her, she should be ok." Mitch says.

_**if you get there before **_

_**i do don't give up on me **_

_**i'll meet you my chores **_

_**are through i don't know **_

_**how long i'll be **_

_**but i'm not going **_

_**to let you down **_

_**darling wait and see **_

_**and between now and then **_

_**till i see you again **_

_**i'll be loving you **_

_**love me**_

"But dad i do have that desire." Dawson tells him.

"I see, have you tried pushing the subject?" Mitch asks.

"No, dad i would never do that. Joey is diffrent from all of the girls i have ever been with. I mean yeah if i had the opertunity to do so i would, but only if it is what she wanted." Dawson tells him.

"That is good son. I think what might be freaking her out, is that she may not have the experience you do. She might be wondering how she will compare. Talk to her son, let her know just where you stand on the whole sex thing. Let her know how you feel about her compared to the other girls that were in your life. Do that and i think all will be well." Mitch tells him.

_**Between now and then **_

_**till i see you again **_

_**i'll be loving you **_

_**love meeeeeee**_

"I hope you are right dad, and thanks." Dawson tells him.

"My pleasure son. Might not want to let your mother know about the whole sex thing though." Mitch says with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dawson was sitting alone in his room thinking about his earlier conversation with Joey and his father. He knew he did the right thing about telling her about his past, but was thinking he could have done it another way.

He decided he needed to talk to her. With that he grabed his jacket and head out of his room, just as his mom opened the door.

"Dawson, you have a visitor." Gale said.

"Who is it mom?" Dawson asks.

Joey walks wround in front of Gale. She smiles a weak smile hoping he wants to still talk to her. Dawson's smile is a little broader, he is happy she is at least willing to talk some more.

"Hey" Dawson says

"Hey yourself." Joey replys.

"Well i will leave you two to talk. There is Pepsi in the fridge if you two are thirsty." Gale says.

"Thanks mom." Dawson says to her with a wink.

"So." Dawson and Joey says at the same time.

"You first." They say again.

Dawson kinda smiles at her and points in her direction, letting her know he wants her to go first. Joey chuckles as well and then begins.

"Look Dawson i am sorry for my reaction earlier today. What you told me kinda freaked me out a little. I mean i have no real experience like that. I am a just a girl who grew up in a small coastal town in Mass. You seem to have a world of experience, and i am worried you will get bored with me. Or want me to go faster than i am ready to go." Joey tells him. Looking down at her feet.

"Joey, i didn't tell you what i did, to pressure you. I did it so you would know a part of what i was like back home. I want us to start this, whatever it is, with no secretes. I do not want you ever to do anything you don't want to do, or aren't ready to do. I told you those things, because once upon a time i wouldn't have told a girl that. You are making me do things and feel things i have never done or felt in my life." Dawson says then pause, before continuing. " Joey that isn't to say i don't want to experience all of those things with you. Nothing could be farther from the truth, trust me on this. I don't think i have wanted anything more in my life. I was a bad person back home. Girls like you never really gave me the time of day, unless it was to piss off thier parents. I've never had a relationship last very long, i was always looking for something better. Now here, with you, i don't think i could do better than you. I want this to last, i feel a connection to you i have never felt before, and it scares me. That is why i am doing things diffrently this time. My life is an open book, i will answer any questions you ask, honestly."

Joey couldn't look away from his eyes while he was talking, now she can't seem to look him in the eyes. She has never had a guy be this honest with her. She also knew she wanted things between them to work as well, but wasn't sure she was ready.

"Dawson, i am not sure what is going on between us. I know i have never felt like this about a guy before, of course i haven't had alot of boyfriends. Actually i have only went on one date. So to say my experience is barren is kinda an understatment. I can't even fathom the amount of experience you have. I'm scared i won't be able to compare to the other girls that have been in your life. Not to mention the girls right here in Capeside who would give you what you want with out a moments hesitation. So i think it would be best to keep this as just friends." Joey says.

"Joey, you are right you don't compare to all the other girls back home and here." Dawson says with a smile. He sees her look of hurt and then continues. " You so go beyound any of them. The funny thing is, i think that what i have experienced in the past won't even be a tenth of what i could with you. Remember Joey, i don't want any of those other girls and thier experiences. I want you. I want your mind, your spirt, your soul, and your body. I want everything you are willing to give me, and i am willing to wait for as long as that takes. Be it a day, a month, a year, or even ten years, how ever long you need to feel like you are ready. There is no ultimatiums here Jo. Just don't walk away cause you are scared. Give me a chance to show you i have changed, and that i am not the same guy i use to be. That is all i ask, that you ponder the possiblity that i am a diffrent person, or want to be, than when i was in Kansas."

"I think you are diffrent, but i am not sure us being together is right. I think we should just be friends." Joey says.

"Ok Joey, if that is how you want it, fine with me. Like i said no ultimatiums. It is whatever you want." Dawson tells her.

"Thanks, well i need to go." Joey says.

"Sure, but can i ask one favor?" Dawson asks her.

"Sure, i suppose i can allow that, what is it." Joey says.

" A kiss goodbye." Dawson says, calmly.

"Dawson i don't know about that." Joey tells him.

"Come on Jo, It is just a kiss. If we can't be together at least leave me with something to remember why i am waiting for you to change your mind." Dawson says.

"So you are going to wait on me, hoping i will change my mind?" Joey asks.

"Like i said i will wait for a day, a month, a year, or even ten years, how ever long it takes." Dawson tells her again.

"Ok Dawson one kiss. Nothing weird ok." Joey says.

"Promise, nothing but what you are willing to give." Dawson says.

"Ok. Just a kiss." Joey says as she walks slowly over to him. He stands up and meets her half way.

She slowly leans into him, as he leans into her. Their lips are just inches from each other. She slowly closes her eyes as she leans the rest of the way.

Dawson slowly captures her lips in a lite but passinate kiss. He is trying to put all of his feelings into this one kiss, hoping against hope she will realize is is being sincier. Her arms slowly go around his neck as his hands find her wasite and incircle her, pulling her closer to him. As the kiss deepens he reminds himself to not allow it to go to far.

Joey can feel the tingles go down her spine, she has never felt like this before. She knows there is something about this stranger that excites her, drivers her to even greater hieghts than she ever expected. 'Can i really walk away from this?' Joey thinks to herself, before the kiss deepens at her wish, and she loses all ability to think.

The kiss last a good couple of minutes with each suprised by it's length and heat. They slowly pull apart and look into each others eyes. Each knowing that something is so right about this, being in each others arms, kissing each other. Then the fear returns to Joey's eyes.

"I have to go now." She says as she breaks away from Dawson and rushes out of his room.

Dawson is left standing by his window watching her run to her boat and row away. He had been certian that the kiss would prove to her that he was telling her the truth.

"Damn it!" Dawson yells.

"Calm down man, it will work. She almost lost herself in that kiss." Pacey says from the window sill.

"How long have you been there?" Dawson asks his anger showing through.

"Long enough to know you did everthing right. Give her time she will come around. She is just scared is all, she has never met anyone like you, niether have i for that matter." Pacey says.

"What is that suppose to mean, never met anyone like me?" Dawson asks.

"Simple man. From her point of view, you scare the hell out of her. From my point of view i know you are a very dangours man to piss off. I also know that you will do anything to defend your friends. She knows that as well, it is a little disconcerting is all. No one has ever stuck up for us, except ourselves." Pacey says.

"Why do i scare her so much?" Dawson asks a little calmer.

"Because of a few reasons." Pacey says.

"Like?" Dawson asks again.

"Well lets see, their is your temper, your ability to completely unnerve her. Then there is the fact that she gets lost just looking into your eyes. That kiss is another reason, she has never experienced anything like that. Hell Dawson your very pressence here has her on edge, but a good edge i think. I also believe that if you keep doing what you are doing then you will win in the end." Pacey says.

"Pacey you have to know i would never do anything intensional to hurt her right. Not emotionally or physically. I just couldn't do it, hell right now if she were to ask me to give up my life for her i would." Dawson tells him.

"I know Dawson, and she will as well. It will just take time. She just needs to think about it all. I say in a weeks time you two will be one of the hottest couple on the creek. Now what about me?" Pacey says with a laugh.

"Ok Pacey, we will start on finding you a girl first thing tomorrow. Any one in mind?" Dawson asks with a chuckle.

"One or two yeah. Both are blondes and both have completely diffrent personilities." Pacey says with a smile.

"Ok, which one do you like the most?" Dawson asks.

"I would say Andie McPhee, she is Jack's sister." Pacey says.

"The one Joey was talking to the other day?" Dawson asks.

"Yes sir. She has this bubbly way about her. Sometimes; it can seem like to much, but she just likes to make sure her friends are in a good mood. She loves life alot, and tries to pass that on to others." Pacey says.

"Wow. Sounds like quiet a girl. Ok Pacey we start tomorrow." Dawson says.

"Sounds like a plan." Pacey says, then gets quite, before speaking again. "Dawson you know that isn't the real reason i like hanging out with you, or want to be your friend, right? It isn't because you kinda stick up for me either."

"Yeah Pacey i know, it is all cool. You are helping me with Joey, it is only fair. Besides these are the kinds of things friends do for each other," Dawson says patting him on the back.

"Ok, good i was hoping you wouldn't take it as me just wanting to use you." Pacey says with a smile.

"Trust me Pacey, no one uses me. Unless i want them to. Besides like i said friends help each other out." Dawson smiles at him. "Maybe i can give you a few points on fighting as well. Might give ole Drue a suprise the next time he tries to pick on you."

"That would be cool, i've never been much of a fighter. I would love to get one up on that jerk." Pacey says with a smile.

"Alright then, as long as you promise to not turn into another Drue, we have a deal." Dawson says.

" Not a chance in the world of that happening. Besides if i did try that you and Joey would kick my ass." Pacey says with a smile.

"You have a point, and i would be more worried about her than me." Dawson says with a smile.

"Tell me about it." Pacey laughs back.

Dawson's mom has been outside his door listen to what has been said over the last minute or so. She gets a big smile realizing her son is making the right kinds of friends here in Capeside. She had been really worried about him when they first got here, but knows all will be well.

"Dawson dinner is almost ready." Gail says.

"Ok, thanks mom." Dawson says.

"Pacey, would you like to stay for dinner? I made plenty, so it wouldn't be a big deal." Gail asks.

"I wouldn't be imposing?" Pacey asks.

"Of course you would but hey what are friends for." Dawson says with a smile.

"Don't listen to him, of course you wouldn't be." Gail says.

"Yeah man come on stay, my mom is a great cook." Dawson says.

"Thanks son." Gail says.

"Ok, i would be glad to, and thanks. I'm sure it beats Mac and Cheese." Pacey says.

"Oh it does trust me on this." Dawson says.

"Yeah and Pacey feel free to join us anytime you want." Gail says, sincing that maybe Pacey's home life isn't the greatest.

"Thanks Mrs. Leery, i might take you up on that. That is as long as Mr. Leery won't mind." Pacey says.

"Anytime Pacey, and he won't. Why don't you go wash up for dinner." Gail says.

Pacey nods and then walks out of the room to go to the bathroom to wash up.

"Dawson make sure he comes over at least a couple of times a week." Gail tells her son.

"Ok mom. i can do that. Why you think something is up?" Dawson asks.

"I'm not sure son, but at least we can help a little. I will let your father know as well." Gail says.

"Sure mom, Pacey is a little strange but a nice guy." Dawson tells her.

"He seems like it. At the very least he is better than the ones you had back in Kansas." Gail says.

Dawson nods his head, then follows his mom out the door to head down stairs to eat.

Joey slowly walks into the B&B and heads striat to her room. Bessie is watching this, notices a worried look on her sisters face.

"Hey Joey is something wrong?" Bessie asks.

"No i am fine, just going to do some studing is all." Joey replys.

Bessie knows something is up, but isn't sure she should press. She walks slowly toward Joey's room, wondering if she will have the right words to help her sister out.

"Come on Joey, i know you. Something is up, what is it?" Bessie asks.

"Bessie leave it alone ok, i'll be fine." Joey tells her a little angry.

"Joey, i'm your sister. I know better, you're scared aren't you. You are scared that if you let him in, he will do like dad did. He will leave you. Joey, sweethart Dawson isn't our dad, he sems to be alot better." Bessie tells her.

"Is he? Look at his back ground. The things he did in the past. He is alot like dad is, both have been on the wrong side of the law. Dawson is the kind of guy i know i could fall hopelessly in love with. I also know if i allow that to happen Bess. he will break my heart. He won't be satisfied with me, he'll want more than i can give, at least right now. It is best to just stay friends." Joey says.

"You are selling him short Joey. As far as Dawson being in trouble, you're right in his past he was. Tell me though, other than the fight he had to help you has been in any trouble here? To my knowlage he hasn't, yet you are condeming him for a part and time of his life you weren't around for. Is that fair to him? Are you really sure he will do the same as dad did? Joey feelings like what you are having don't happen very often, in fact you may only get it once in your life. Don't throw it away cause you are scared. it is ok to be scared. Just don't run from it, cause once you start, you'll always run." Bessie says.

"I don't know Bess, i think i need time to think." Joey says.

"Ok sis, Just think about what i said, ok." Bessie smiles at her.

"I will and thanks, you all ways seem to be here when i need you." Joey tells her with a smile.

"I'm your sister, it is my job. Besides i kinda like you." Bessie smiles.

"Thanks i think, but aren't you suppose to love me cause we are sisters?" Joey asks.

"We are sisters that is why i only like you." Bessie says as she burst into laughter, causeing Joey to laugh as well.

"Ok Sis, how about letting get to my home work and thinking." Joey tells her.

"I can do that, and Joey, if you need to talk more, you know where i am." With that Bessie leaves a smiling Joey to her work.

Little did anyone know, but that was the last time anyone would see Joey Potter for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bessie walks up to Joey's door and knocks. She hasn't seen her Sister since thier talk about Dawson.

"Joey,dinner is ready." Bessie yells.

No response. So she knocks louder and raises her voice a little.

"Joey i said dinner is ready." Bessie says opening the door a little to look in.

The room is empty, on her desk is a note. It is addressed to Bessie.

_**Bess,**_

_**Went for a walk and then maybe over to Dawson's to talk to him some more. Be back later tonight, save me some dinner please.**_

_**love,**_

_**Joey**_

Bessie reads the note and smiles, maybe Joey will decide to take a chance on Dawson. He really seems like a nice guy. Hard to belive he is the same kid she has heard stories about, from when he lived in Kansas.

The night continued on, Bessie slowly begining to worry about Joey. She knows her sister should have been home by now, or at least called to let her know she was safe. She waits a little while longer and then calls Dawson's house, maybe he knows where she is.

"Hello, Leery residents." Gail says.

"Gail this is Bessie, i was wondering if Joey was over there by chance?" Bessie asks sounding a little woried.

"No Bessie, i haven't seen her since this afternoon. Let me ask Dawson." Gail says.

"No Bessie he hasn't seen her either. He wants to know if you want him to go look for her?" Gail asks.

"Yes i would and tell him thanks. I am going to call the sheriffs office." Bessie tell her.

"Ok let me know what you find out, i will have Dawson call you if he finds anything." Gail says.

"Ok and thanks Gail." Bessie says and then hangs up, dailing the sheriffs office.

Dawson grabs his jacket and starts out the door. When his mom grabs his arm, stopping him form leave just yet.

"Here son take my cell, so we can keep in touch. If you find anything call us or Bessie. Me and your dad are going to drive the streets of town and see if we can spot her." Gail says.

Mitch walk out of the living room with his jacket on and Gail's in his hand. he looks his son in the eye, seeing the worry there.

"It will be ok Dawson, i am sure she is fine. Just sitting somewhere thinking is all. Probablely lost track of time." Mitch says.

"I hope so dad, can you drop me at Pacey's house please." Dawson asks.

"Sure come on." Mitch tells him.

With that they are off. When they arrive at Pacey's he is waiting for them on the porch. He figured Dawson would come find him.

"Hey Pacey, i take it you heard already?" Dawson asks as his parents drive away.

"Yeah well when your dad is the town sheriff, you tend to hear things others don't." Pacey tells him.

"Ok so where might she have gone?" Dawson asks.

"Not sure, i know she likes to go to this place called the ruins. She says she does her best thinking there." Pacey tells him.

"Sounds like it might be worth checking out. Why is it called the ruins?" Dawson asks.

They have started walking away from Pacey's house. Pacey is leading them toward what he called the ruins.

"It is a place here in town, it looks just like the ruins in Rome. This old man had them built, his wife was to sick to travel. She so loved the ruins in Rome, that was his gift to her, before she died." Pacey says.

"Man talk about love. He had to love alot to do something like that. But can't you get into trouble, isn't it on private property?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah which is one of the thrills about going there. Not to mention the fact that it is really romantic at night." Pacey smiles.

"Really? I will have to remember that. Come on lets pick up the pace." Dawson says as he breaks into a jog.

Dawson and Pacey keep a steady pace toward the ruins. After about ten minutes, they arrive at the fence surrounding the property. Pacey leads them to a secluded corner and reveals a hole in the corner of the fence. They slip through the hole, and make thier way to the ruins.

"Wow, this is really cool. It even has it's own pond?" Dawson states.

"Yeah it is cool, but that is a lake, Not a pond." Pacey says.

Dawson is looking all around when he notices a jacket laying on the ground. He isn't sure but thinks he saw Joey wearing it or one like it.

"Is that Joey's jacket?" Dawson says pointing at it.

Pacey walks over to it and picks it up looking at it. He searches the pockets and pulls out a pice of paper. On the paper is Joeys name and some notes from one of her classes.

"Yeah it is, she wouldn't just leave it." Pacey says.

Dawson notices one of the sleeves is ripped. He walks over and examines the sleeve touching and finding something sticky on it. He pulls his hand away and what appers to be blood is on his fingers.

"Pacey, that is blood. JOEY! JOEY!" Dawson yells.

"JOEY POTTER! JOEY!" Pacey yells as well.

Neither of them hear anything, nothing. The only sound they hear is the wind blowing through the trees. They look at each other both fearing the worst. Dawson slowly opens his mom's cell and places the call.

"Mom, it is me, we are at a place called the ruins, we found her jacket. Mom the worst part is the sleeve is ripped, and there is alot of blood on it." Dawson tells Gail.

"Ok honey we know where you two are stay there we will call the sheriff, and Bessie and then head your way. Dawson stay calm, it might turn out to be nothing ok." Gail says.

"I will Try Mom hurry, every second counts." Dawson says and then hangs up.

"Man what do you think happened to her?" Dawson asks.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she caught her arm on something and cut it bad. She might be at the medical center getting it fixed." Pacey says.

"Wouldn't they have called Bessie to let her know?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah i am sure they would." Pacey says.

It isn't long until they hear the sirens of the sheriff's cars as they arrive on the scene. Mitch and Gail are close behind with Bessie bring up the rear. They all jump out of thier cars, Pacey's dad is the first to arrive where Dawson is standing holding the jacket.

"Son put that down and back up slowly." Sheriff Witter says.

"OK, but you don't think i had anything to do with this do you?" Dawson asks.

"I am not sure yet, but trust me i will find out." Witter says.

"Dad stop Dawson didn't have anything to do with this. He didn't even know about this place till i showed it to him tonight." Pacey says.

"That may be true Pacey, but he is holding and contamanting evidence. Something we may need to slove this case." Witter says.

"Ok, sorry Sheriff." Dawson says as he places the jacket back on the ground where they found it.

"Now every one here listen to me, no one was here except the sheriffs department got it. Get back in your cars and leave. Pacey head back home, we will talk more about his later." Witter tells him.

"Pacey we can give you a lift home." Dawson tells him.

"Thanks Dawson, saves me from having to walk." Pacey tells him.

"Dad it's ok right?" Dawson asks.

"Of course it is." Mitch says as they head toward their car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey slowly regained consciousness, her head was spinning. She had a major headache, and her hair felt matted. As she slowly became more aware of her surroundings, she realized she was in a moving vehical. Her hands and feet were bound, and she was gagged.

Panic started to rise in her mind, and she began struggling against her bindings. With great effort she managed to free one of her hands. She removed her gag.

"Where am i and what is going on?" Joey yells.

"Look, little Joey Potter is awake." Came a fimaliar voice.

"Drue what is the meaning of this?" Joey with anger in her voice.

"Simple Miss Potter, your new boyfriend has some paying up to do. You are the price." Came a voice from the driver's seat.

"Who is that, and what does my friend Dawson owe you?" Joey asks, worry on her voice.

The van stops and the tow men come into the back where Joey is. She sees now that one is Drue and the other is a guy she has never seen before. The stranger is holding a gun in his hand.

"So you are just friends?" The guy says casting a glance at Drue.

"Of course we are just friends." Comes Joeys response.

"Look Stan i am telling you, she is the key to getting revenge on Dawson. He has attached his self to her, even made a deal with me and my friends. Told me that if i leaved her and the other ones alone he would leave me alone." Drue tells him.

"I see, and did you take the deal?" Stan asks.

"Well i made him think i did. Then i went looking for you. I knew someone with Dawson's past had to have a rival." Drue tells him.

"I see, so you told Dawson one thing and then did another?" Stan asks.

"Of course, no way i would let some new upstart try and take over my school. I knew thier had to be a truce, at least long enough for me to find you." Drue says with a smile.

"You do realize when Dawson finds out you went back on your word, he is going to so kick your ass." Joey tells Drue.

"Some how i doubt that." Drue laughs at her.

"No what she said is true. He will figure this out, and when he does. Well lets just say that is when you will see Dawson's true colors. Although, if i was you i would be really worried. Me he will come after, that is ovious. You he will destroy, plain and simple." Stan says.

"Look just to clue you in. Me and a couple of my friends have already took him out once, we can do it again." Drue says with a satified smile on his face.

"Let me guess, in school, with a crowd, probably to protect,--- lets say little Miss Potter here." Stan says.

"Well yeah, how did you know?" Drue asks.

"You are so nieve, he did it to feel you out. To see what your strengths are and your weakness's. In other words, he was playing with you." Stan says.

"Well for some one playing with me, he was the one left laying in a puddle of blood." Drue says.

"Tell me though Drue, were you and your friends bleeding as well." Stan asked.

"Yes they were, they looked almost as bad as Dawson did. Amazing considering there were four of them to just Dawson." Joey says.

"Shut up bitch." Drue says as he raises his hand.

Stan moves between him and Joey leveling a cold stare at Drue. Drue slowly backs away.

"To late for that now Drue. I may want to get back at Dawson, But you will not hit her. Besides, if this little plan backfires, you will be in enough trouble with Dawson. Do you really want to add hitting her to the mix?" Stan asks.

"As for you Miss Potter, well lets just say that i was mislead. Be that as it may, i think you will still be useful. I think in time Dawson will figure out who has you, if not who helped. Then he will come looking for you. I promise you this, if you behave, no harm will come to you. If you try to contact anyone including your family. Well lets just say i am not opposed to using this gun, on you and on your friend Dawson." Stan says.

The fear in Joeys eyes is plain to see, she has no doubt what this stranger says is true. She doesn't know why or how she knows it, but she does.

"Wait so because i am friends with Dawson i can't see my family and other friends till you get your revenge? Tell me Stan, what is it Dawson did that could possible make this all worth it?" Joey asks.

"Yeah Stan i know my motive, what is yours?" Drue asks as well.

"Simple put, because of Dawson i spent three years in juvie. Locked down most of the day. He owes me for that. He shot that guy not me, but they found the gun on me so i went down for it. Now i will destroy his life like he destroyed mine." Stan says.

"Wait Dawson killed someone?" Joey asks.

"No, he shot someone. Big diffrence. Of course he really didn't have a choice. The guy had killed his girlfriend's. The only person who died was her. Which is why Dawson shot him." Stan says.

"OH MY GOD. He lost her to this man?" Joey asks.

"Yeah honestly though they weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend. I think they might have ended up that way. It was a tragic night all the way around. See Dawson Picked Mary up, and carried her fourteen blocks to the hospital, but it was too late. She had lost too much blood, Mary died early the next morning. This enraged Dawson to the point of extreme violence. He went looking for the guy who did it, and found him near his and my house. He shot him once in the chest, i have an idea why he decided to allow him to live. I found Erick several minutes later, see he was my bestfriend, Erick that is. I picked up the gun, and walked over to him just as the police got there. They saw me with the gun, Erick on the ground with a bullet in him. Two plus Two, means i did it. It took them a few days to realize Erick had killed Mary, so Dawson effectively took two birds out with one stone." Stan says.

Joey had just been sitting there Listening intently to the story. How very sad for Dawson, she is slowly realizing his life back there was alot worse than hers.

"You make it out as if he planned it, do you think he did?" Drue asks.

"He did, i think while he was sitting in that hospital waiting for her to die, he came up with the plan to take down the guy who did it, and the guy who was his biggest rival. Why i am not sure, to be honest back then i could never beat Dawson. Not that i didn't try, i did, several times, and lost every one. Make no mistake about it Drue, Dawson is the bad boy in this senerio. If he discovers this out too soon all will be lost and we will pay dearly. If he feels the way you think he does about this girl, not even the gates of hell will bar him from extracting his revenge on us." Stan says.

"You are making him out to be unbeatable, invinsable. Anybody can be beat. I think Dawson has finally met his match." Drue says.

"Lets hope you are right. As far as unbeatable, between me and you, he is unbeatable. You and three friends could only inflict they same amount of damage as he did to you. Drue i can tell you have never faced someone like Dawson, a person who has lived his kind of life. He will stop at nothing to make us pay for this. Which is why i won't hesitate to use this gun, on him and you Miss Potter. Are we clear about that. You can safely return to your family as soon as i get my revenge on Dawson. If you break that one simple rule i will kill both of you." Stan tells her.

"Look let me go i promise i won't tell Dawson a thing. Just don't do this." Joey pleeds with them.

"Yeah nice try, sorry it is done, now on to Kansas. Drue this is where you get off. Return home and keep tabs on Dawson, and keep me informed of his movements." Stan says.

Joey sits quitely back realizing she has no choice at this time. In her mind she is tring to work out a plan to let someone know what is wrong, where she is, and what is going on. She has to bide her time and do it slowly, maybe she will find help in Kansas.

Drue opens the door, and starts to get out. He pauses, turns and looks at Stan. Gets a huge smile on his face, and looks at Joey.

"We will see each other again, i promise. When we do Dawson won't be there to protect you." Drue laughs and then gets out.

"That guy has a few loose screws. He doesn't realize that death will be calling his name if Dawson figures out his part in it." Stan pauses then continues, looking Joey in the eyes. "Joey is it, i will make you this promise. While you are in my charge no one will hurt you, not even me. As long as you keep to our agreement you will get to go home unscratched."

Joey doesn't say anything she just sits back and closes her eyes. Stan takes that as her agreement and gets back in the drivers seat and pulls back onto the road. All the while Joey is slowly working out a plan.

'Someone in Kansas has to still be loyal to Dawson, i just have to see if i can't find one.' Joey thinks to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawson and Pacey are sitting in the backseat of his parents car, as the drive toward Paceys house. Dawson is staring out the window, with a feeling something just isn't right about all of this.

"Pacey has anything like this happened before here?" Dawson asks not looking away from the window.

"No this is the first time, as far as i know." Pacey says.

"I see." Dawson replies.

"Son is something wrong?" Mitch asks.

"I'm not sure dad, something doesn't seem right. I made alot of enimies back in Kansas, maybe one of them have come back for revenge." Dawson says.

"Oh son i think you are reaching here, i am sure all is well." Gail tells him.

"I hope so, really i do." Dawson tells noone inperticular.

They arrive at Paceys and drop him off. Mitch drives back to thier place noticing the silence in the car. He knows Dawson is worried, but isn't sure if he is worried about the right thing.

"Dawson, look you have to let go of the thought that it might be your fault. Anything could have happened, don't jump to any concluestions." Mitch tells him.

"I am trying dad i am, i just wish i knew where she was." Dawson says.

They arrive home, and Dawson immediatly checks the answering machine. There is only one message on it, he plays it at once.

"Dawson hey, this is Rachel, from Topeka. Hope you're doing good. Listen man i really need to talk to you give me a call when you get this, thanks. Bye." Rachel says.

Dawson grabs te phone and calls her back as fast as he can. He slowly grabs the phone and starts pacing back and forth, as his parents come in.

"Hello." A woman says.

"Hello Mrs Allen, this is Dawson. Is Rachel there?" Dawson asks.

"Sure Dawson how is things out there?" Mrs. Allen asks.

"Doing good Mrs. Allen. Staying out of trouble, but it is hard." Dawson says.

"Glad to hear it Dawson i really am. Ok Here is Rachel."

"Dawson hey man how are you doing?" Rachel asks.

"Great, Rachel, better than i thought. So what's up? Why did you need to talk to me?" Dawson asks.

"Just thought i would give you the heads up, Stan got out last week. He has been making a big stink about get back at you. Says it is your fault he went to juvie. I don't think you have to worry, he doesn't know you left yet, or if he does, where you went." Rachel tells him.

"Thanks Rachel, but i am a world away from that part of my life. Stan can stew in his own juices as far as i am concerned. Besides i am half way across the country he can't do anything to me." Dawson says.

"That is what i thought, but i wanted to warn you just in case. Besides i also wanted to let you know you still have friends back here." Rachel tells him.

"Thanks Rach, i haven't forgotten about you guys either. I will call you sometime in the near future. I have a few things to tell you, but i kinda have something going on now." Dawson tells her.

"Ok Dawson, sure call anytime. I will talk to you later. Bye." Rachel says.

"Ok later Rachel." Dawson says, and then hangs up the phone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dawson awoke the next morning to an uneasy feeling. The night had been long and still no word about Joey. He was worried not sure how he could help but knowing he had to find a way. He crawled out of bed, got dressed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey honey did you get any sleep?" Gail asked him.

"A little still no word?" He asked.

"No son nothing more than what we found out last night." Mitch tells him.

"Dad can we go look some more?" Dawson asks.

"I think we need to leave it in the hands of the police Dawson, besides you need to go to school." Mitch tells him.

"Dad i can't i am still worried this has to do with me." Dawson tells him.

"Look son i know how you are feeling. I will make you this promise, if we find out it has something to do with your past I will back you in any way needed to get her back safe." Mitch tells him, then continues. "For now though i need you to continue on with your normal routine. Deal?"

"Ok deal, Thanks dad." Dawson agrees reluctantly.

"Good now get something to eat, and get to school." Mitch says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey suddenly sat up in bed. 'Where am I? How did I get in here? Where is this Stan guy, and how am i going to get out of this.' where her thoughts as she sat there.

The door opened just a crack, with a small head poking through. The little girl smiled at Joey, Joey instinctivly smiled back.

"Hello, my name is Erin." The little girl said.

"Hello Erin, i am Joey."

"I know My brother told me not to bother you. I'm not am I?" Erin asks.

"No of course not, so where is your brother?" Joey asks hopeful he is gone.

"Right here Joey." Stan says opening the door the rest of the way. "Thought i told you not to bother her?"

"I didn't honest, she was awake and even said i wasn't." Erin tells him.

"She wasn't it is ok." Joey tells him.

"Ok little lady scoot, out of here." Stan tells Erin.

"So Joey are you hungry?" Stan asks hold a plate of food out towards her.

Joey realizes that she has to keep her strength up, if she is going to find a way out of this mess.

"Yes, thank you." She tells him as she takes the plate.

She slowly begins to eat as she comtenplates Stan. She sees a guy who is stuck in something he doesn't know how it will end. She thinks there might ba a little fear there as well. 'Is Dawson that bad a person, to insight fear in this guy?' Joey asks herself. Then as an after thought she thinks. 'I real hope so.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawson was walking down the halls of school when he bums into Pacey.

"Hey man still no word." Pacey tells him.

"None on my end either. Pacey this is so fustrating. It feels like all i can do is set on my hands and wait. I promise you this." He doesn't get to finish as Drue walks up with a smile on his face.

"What's wrong Dawson? Did your little friend figure out she would be better off with out you, and left." Drue says.

"Drue don't do it man." Pacey says coldly. As Dawson turns to walk away.

"Shut up Witter. What can't take the fact maybe Joey decided she wanted to be with a real man?" Drue says, not expecting the next thing that happens.

With fury in his eyes, and anger dripping from his voice. Dawson Turns back toward Drue and whispers.

"Leave now Drue while you can still walk."

"You don't scare me Dawson i can beat you." Drue says.

That was all Dawson could take, something in his mind snapped. In that split second, he was the Dawson of old. With out a word he dropped his bag and lunged at Drue. It lasted all of about a minute and a half. Left laying were he had been standing was a bloody and beaten Drue.

Dawson's face showed the pleasure there, the fact he had, had enough. Drue wasn't anything but a loud mouth who could only back it up with friends around. He grabed his bag and kicked him once more for good measures.

As he walked away, the crowd of kids were left standing there wondering just what had come to town, nothing like they had ever seen before.

Pacey was in utter shock, he had never seen anything like it before. He also hoped he never saw it again. Drue had tried to fight back, but couldn't even get a punch in. Dawson had been a mad man, possesed. He finaly got to see just what it was that Dawson was trying to leave behind.

"Dawson, Man wait up." Pacey called.

"What do you want Pacey?" Dawson asked in a cold voice.

"Look man i am on your side here. Trust me he had it coming, just never thought it would be that fast." Pacey says with a chuckle.

"Yeah well now you have seen the real me. So i won't blame you if you decide to walk away from our friendship." Dawson tells him.

"Why? Because you snapped back to your old self for a couple of minutes. Please, it wan't all your fault, Drue was pushing." Pacey tells him.

"Yeah well what do you think Joey would do or say?" Dawson asks.

"Not sure man." Pacey tells him honestly.

"She would be disappointed in me, she would tell me to stop acting like a child. She would be mad Pace." Dawson says.

"Maybe, or maybe should would just put her hand on your arm and smile. Then tell you she understood, and not to worry. She would help fix it. It is just her way when she cares about some one." Pacey tells him.

"You think she cares about me?" Dawson asks.

"Of course she does man. To be honest i think she is head over heels for you. Just scared of your past experiences." Pacey says.

"You just saw she has good reason to be." Dawson says sighing.

"Maybe, or maybe she is the person to help you get beyound all that." Pacey says.

"LEERY!! My office now." Mr. Green yells down the hall.

"Great." Is all Dawson say, as he starts towards Mr. Green.

"Mr. Green, look can i say something on Dawson's behalf?" Pacey asks.

"Come to my office." Is all he says.

They are ushered into his office and told to set he would be back in a few minutes. Once he returns with a couple of folders in his hands.

"It seems Mr. Leery that you have quite a record."

"Yes sir, i do. I was trying to put it behind me." Dawson says.

"Mr. Green, in Dawson's deffence, Drue was pushing him." Pacey says.

"I understand that Mr. Witter, i also understand his feelings about Ms. Potter being missing. We all feel sad about that. But i can not allow a scene like what just happened. Now i am going to take into consideration, that it was you and Drue Involved. Knowing that boy he probable started it. Mr. Leery, i am going to send you home for the day, you may return tomorrow, but please no more scenes like that, i will have to suspend you next time." Mr. Green tells him.

"Thank you Sir, i am truely sorry. I never meant for that to happen, he just pushed the right buttons." Dawson tells him.

I understand son, i do. Now your Father should be here any minute, why don't you wait outside for him. Pacey return to class." Mr. Green tells them.

"Ok." Is both of thier responses.

"Dawson." Mr. Green says.

"Yes Mr. Green."

"On the record what you did was wrong. Off the record, good job son. I know how hard it is to live down a past, but you can't allow bully's like Drue Valintine to get the better of you. Next time though, come talk to me, and i will deal with it." Is all he says and then goes back to writing.

Dawson and Pacey leave his office with a smile on thier faces. He knows what he did was wrong, but was happy no one was condeming him for it, so to speak. No one thought he was going to fall back into his old ways just because he had made a slip. Maybe things can be better here.

"Ok man well i better get to class. I will stop by after school to give you the assinments you missed, and to see how you are doing." Pacey tells him.

"Thanks Pacey, hopefully i am still alive by then. Maybe we might even know about Joey." Dawson says.

"I'm sure you will be alive, as for Joey. I hope so too. Later." Pacey says as he walks away.

"Later." Dawson says just as his father pulls up.

Dawson can see the look in his fathers eyes. He knows that his dad is mad as hell. 'hope he lets me explian.' Dawson thinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey is pacing the room, back and forth. She has been locked in this room for a long time. No way out, and no one could or did hear her. She knows she needs to find a way to contact some one just not sure how yet.

She finally sits down on the bed in fustration. 'It can't be that hard.' She thinks to herself. 'Think Joey, think. How are you going to get ahold of someone.

Suddenly she herd a knocking on the front door. She jumps up and runs to the bedroom door.

"HELP! HELP ME!" She yells.

Not long after that someone knocks on the window of the bed room.

"Who is in there?" A female's voice calls out.

"Help me, my name is Joey Potter, and some guys named Stan and Drue are holding me against my will. He thinks he can get back at an old rival. Please call the police." Joey begs.

"My god, he is going after Dawson. The guy is Dawson right?" The girl asks.

"Yes, Dawson moved to my home town in Mass. Now this guy is trying to get back at him, and i am the bait for the trap." Joey tells her.

"Ok hold on i will get you help, but it can't be the police. If i did that i would have to leave town as well. I promise though Help is on the way." The girl says and then dashes off.

Joey sits back down, breathing a sigh of releif. 'I hope she finds help.' Joey thinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

We see Dawson in the passanger seat of the Leery SUV. He is looking out the window. Mitch Leery is staring strait ahead still with an angry look on his face. Finaly Dawson looks at his father and speaks.

"I know you are mad, i am sorry Dad. I tryed walking away, i tryed warning him. Even Pacey tryed to get him to leave me alone. All he kept doing was talking about Joey and how she had decided to find a real man. He was saying i wasn't anything and that he could beat me. It all just became to much, and i snapped. This isn't an excuse dad, just an explanation. I know i went back on our deal, and i am sorry, so i will except any punishment you lay down." Dawson tells him.

"Son i am upset with you, but i understand what and why it happened. What i want you to understand, is that this is exactly what you have to learn to control. You want to begin fresh, i understand and support that. But you can't let people get to you. You said you tried to walk away, next time, see if you can get a little farther away." His father smiles slightly.

"I will dad, i promise.." Dawson tells him.

They enter the house just as the phone begins to ring. Dawson heads for it, but his mom picks it up first.

"Hello, Leery residence." Gail says into the phone.

"Hello Mrs. Leery. This is Graig Anderson, i was wondering if Dawson was there?"

"Hello Graig, actually he just walked in. How is your mother doing?" Gail asks.

"A lot better. She finally dumped that guy." Graig tells her.

"Good, i am glad to hear it. Well here is Dawson." Gail says.

"Hey Graig, what's up?" Dawson asks as he takes the phone from his mom.

"Not a whole lot, what about you?" Graig asks.

"Well, seems a friend of mine here was kidnapped. Some how i think it has to do with me." Dawson tells him.

"Well you do know that Stan is out, right?" Graig asks him.

"Yeah, Rach called me to tell me." Dawson tells him.

"Good, tell me though have you seen him there?" Graig asks.

"No i haven't why?" Dawson says confussed.

"Well he was bragging the other day as to how he got to see the New England country side. I wasn't sure if it was just him blowing smoke, or if he paid you a vist." Graig tells him.

"No you know him, he was just blowing smoke. Maybe at an attempt to draw me back there. With him anything is possible." Dawson says.

"Ok well man just thought i would check." Graig says as there is a beep on the line.

"Hey man i am getting another call. I will call you another time when things aren't so crazy." Dawson says.

"Ok man later, and stay safe." Graig says.

"I will later." Dawson clicks to the other line. "Hello, Leery residence."

"Dawson, hey this is Rachel, i know where your friend is." She says.

"What, how is that? Where is she Rachel?" Dawson asks eagerly.

"Stan has her. She said him and a guy named Drue took her. Dawson she said they are setting a trap for you, and she is the bait." Rachel tells him Worried.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"So they have set a trap, using Joey as the bait." Dawson repeats, so his parents can hear.

"Dawson, don't come back. Call the police and let them handle it. This will end badly, i can sence it." Rachel tells him.

"I will think about it Rach. Look i need to go, figure out what to do." Dawson says.

"Dawson call the police, please." Rachel says.

"Maybe, i will talk to you later. Bye Rachel." Dawson says and then hangs up.

"Dawson call the police right now." Gail says.

"Yeah son you have too." Mitch tells him.

"No it will only get her killed. He wants me, so we make a little exchange." Dawson says.

"No son, i have to put my foot down here." Mitch says.

"Dad remember you said you would back me in going after her, if we found her." Dawson asks.

"Yeah but son, i never expected this." Mitch says.

"Dawson you have to call the police." Gail says.

"NO! Look guys i really need you to trust me on this. If we call the police, Joey will die. I know this will end badly either way, but it is me who should suffer, not Joey and her family. Mom. Dad. Look i have been a mess up for a lot of my life, let me do this one right thing." Dawson says.

"Dawson This could get you killed." Gail says.

"I know mom, but to me. It is better me than Joey." Dawson tells her.

"No i forbid it." Gail says.

"Gail, i think we have to trust our son on this one." Mitch says and then turns back to Dawson. "Promise me you will do everything in your power to bring both of you back alive."

"Dad i am hoping i can do just that, but i can't say if i can or not." Dawson says.

"As long as you try." Mitch says.

"Mitch you can't really be thinking about letting him do this are you?" Gail asks.

"We don't have a choice. Call Bessie and ask her to come over please." Mitch tells her.

Fifteen minutes later Bessie is sitting on the sofa faceing dawson and his parents. Dawson is looking out the window Wondering how he is going to get her to go along with his plan. He runs his hands through his hair, then turns to face Bessie.

"Bessie i am going to tell you something, but first i need you to promise me something." Dawson says.

"What are you going to tell me, and what do you want me to promise? Does it have to do with Joey?" Bessie asks.

"I need you to promise me that you will go along with what i have to do. Yes Bess, i know where Joey is." Dawson says.

"Where is she? What do you have to do? Come on Dawson tell me. If you had anything to do with her disapperence, i promise you will pay." Bessie says anger dripping from her voice.

"Now listen here." Mitch starts, but Dawson silences him with a touch on the arm.

"I know how you feel Bessie, and i am partaily to blame. It seems an old rival decided to use Joey as a way to get back at me, with the help of Drue. I know where she is, and what i have to do to get her back." Dawson says quietly.

"Yeah we need to call the police." Bessie almost yells.

"No, Bessie. I have to go there, i have to do it. If you call the police, he will kill her. I am the only person who has a chance of getting her out alive." Dawson tells her.

"No way Dawson, i am going to call the police and tell them you know where she is. Let them handle it." Bessie says.

"Bessie, if you do that you will be burying her next to your guys' mom. Do it my way and you will have at least a sixty percent chance of at least, her coming back home alive." Dawson says and then looks away.

"What do you mean at least her? What about you?" Bessie asks.

"I wouldn't hold your breathe." Dawson says.

"I'm confused here, if you think you won't come back. Why go there?" Bessie asks.

"Because of Joey." Dawson says just above a whisper.

"You are willing to give up your life for a chance of her coming back safe?" Bessie asks.

"I am hoping that we both come back, but if some one has to die, then yes i want it to be me. Joey should not have to pay for my mistakes." Dawson says.

"What mistake are you talking about Dawson?" Bessie asks.

"Does it matter?" Dawson asks.

"Son i think she has a right to know." Mitch says.

"What are you talking about?" Gail asks.

"Yeah what are you two talking about?" Bessie asks.

"Ok. It all started a little over a year ago, I had just turned fifteen. At the time i was hanging out with this girl named Mary. Man, she was something special, i thought she was the one. I wanted to go to this big party that a friend was throwing. Mary said she didn't think we should go, thought we should do something just the two of us. Mary being Mary thought something bad would happen. I didn't listen to her, as usual, i had to be bad ass Dawson. I told her i wouldn't let anything happen to her, so we went. We were having a blast, it seems some of her friends were even there. So her and her friends went out side to get some air, it was kinda smokey in the house. While they were out side a guy walked up to them and started talk to them. They didn't know him, but he knew that i was seeing one of them. When he found out which one was Mary, he jump behind her." Dawson pauses and looks away, the tears evident in his eyes. He takes a breathe and then continues. " He pulled a knife out and sliced her throat. Said his name was Erick, and that they was to tell Me this is what happens to people who mess with Stan. Now Stan was one of my major rivals. He was always hashing out plans to take me down, he finaly got one right, but in a bad way. One of the girls came and told me what had happened."

"Oh My God! Dawson why didn't you tell me this when it happened?" Gail says interupting him.

"You haven't heard the whole story mom. Please listen, i am not as good in this story as you think i am. I rushed out of the house and grabbed Mary. The only thing i could think was to get her to a hospital, so i started to run. I carried her fourteen blocks to the hospital. I waited there all night with another friend of Mary's Becky. She filled me in on what the guy said, and who he was. The longer i sat there the madder i got. I made a promise sitting there, if she didn't make it i would get even for her. At about five am, the doctor came out an informed her family that she had died. I had all that time in that waiting room to come up with a plan. I did a big one, so i went to find another friend of mine. He gave me a gun that had been stolen from a house a month before this all happened, and i went looking for the guy who did it. I found him a couple of blocks from his house, and when i confronted him, he laughed about it." Dawson tells then, with steel in his voice.

"Oh my." Gail whispers.

"No." Bessies says in disbelief.

"Yeah. Well, that was all it took for me to put my plan into motion. I had called the police just moments after seeing him walking down the street, just before i confronted him. I told them someone had been shot. I wasn't sure i was going to do it till he laughed, Like her dying ment nothing to him. So i pulled the gun out and shot him once in the chest. In a place i knew wouldn't kill him just hurt him, then put the gun beside him. I wiped away all of my prints long before i got to him, plus i wore latex gloves, no powder reisdue. I went back to my friends and burnt all of my clothing, and borrowed some from him. No link to me what so ever. By laying the gun down, i was hoping to get the second guy caught in the net as well, and it worked. He found his friend and picked up the gun just seconds before the police arrived. They assumed he did it, and he spent three years in jail because of it. Erick tried telling them it was me, but they had caught Stan with the gun, and i had an airtight alibi, Becky had told the police we had went some where and talked all morning. She even got another friend to say unbeknownst to us she had seen us leaving a coffee shop that morning at almost the exact time of the shooting. So the police dismissed it as them trying to get me in trouble. They found the knife that had killed Mary on Erick, so he was sent to jail for life. That is why your sister is in trouble now, Stan is using her to call me out. He wants his revenge for me sending him to jail." Dawson finishes.

"I take it you know about all of this?" Gail asks Mitch.

"Most of it, Dawson told me just after it all happened." Mitch says.

"And you went along with it?" Gail asks again.

"Gail i thought it was the right thing to do, and we didn't tell you, well because we figured this would be your reaction." Mitch says in a hurry.

"Well what reaction should i have? My son just told me he shot some one, and framed another for it. Not to mention the fact my husband knew about it and didn't tell me." Gail says.

"Mom he did it to protect me, i begged him too. Blame me not him." Dawson says.

"Now you want to allow him to go after this guy again? Why Mitch, tell me that." Gail says.

"Son please go wait outside. I promise to help you ok, don't try it alone." Mitch says.

"Ok dad." Dawson says as he walks out the door.

Mitch turns back to the two women in the room. He looks both of them in the eyes before he talks again.

"Because, I have seen a change in him since we arrived here in Capeside. To be honest one i never thought would happen, and i think Joey is the reason. If we allow this girl to die at the hands of Stan, and not allow Dawson the chance to save her. I believe it will send him over the edge, back to the type of person he was when he did that terrible deed. I for one will not allow that to happen, if i can help it." Mitch says.

"I had heard stories of Dawson being a bad person, but i never would have thought of him as that bad." Bessie says.

"See what i am saying Gail. Bessie if you would have meet him back in Kansas you wouldn't have doubted it." Mitch tells her.

"He is right, you would have tried to keep Joey away at all cost." Gail says, as if to no one.

"So then why should i allow this to go on? Why shouldn't I just call the police and let them get her back?" Bessie asks.

"Because if you do, you will get Joey back in a bag." A voice from the door says.

"Pacey how do you know that?" Bessie asks.

"Tell me Bessie, who knows this guy better? You or Dawson? Since he is Dawson's rival, and enemy, i would say Dawson. So if you want this to go well, listen to him. He is not the person now that he was then. Don't you think every one deserves a second chance. Actually it is Dawson's first chance. He has staked everything on telling you, to prove he has changed. He could have just went after her on his own, not tell anyone about it. He risked telling you so you would know he has changed. Don't get me wrong, Dawson is still the most dangorus person you are ever likely to meet, but he is trying to change his ways." Pacey tells her.

"That's all good Pacey, but what if i allow this and she gets killed? Then what do i do?" Bessie asks.

"I won't allow that to happen Bessie, even if it cost me my life. I promise you i will get Joey back to you safe and sound." Dawson tells her.

"I don't know." Bessie says.

"Look Bessie i am her only hope, don't take that away from her." Dawson says.

"Ok, but if she gets hurt in any way i will hold you completely responsible." Bessie tells him.

"I can live with that. Dad we will leave in the morning." Dawson says.

"I'm coming with you." Pacey says.

"No you're not, stay here Pacey out of harms way." Dawson says.

"Look Dawson She is my Best-friend. I will not sit around here waiting to hear about what has happened. Maybe i can help, maybe not, But i have to try." Pacey says.

"Fine but you exactly as i say, and never adventure out on your own. Deal?" Dawson asks him.

"Deal." Pacey responds.

"Fine be here at first light."

"I can do that, see you in the morning."

Dawson watches as Pacey leave. He then walks over and touches Bessies shoulder. Letting her know he will do everything in his power to get her sister home safely. He then rushes up stairs and pulls a chest out of his closet. He pulls a box out of the chest, and slowly opens it. Mitch is at the door watching. Dawson opens the box and pulls out a nickel plated .45. He starts to break it down and clean it.

"What is that Dawson?" Mitch asks from the doorway.

"My gun Dad. I almost didn't bring it. I almost gave it to Racheal to get rid of. Now i am glad i didn't." Dawson says.

"How did you get it? Why do you have it?" Mitch asks him.

"I bought it off of some guy back home. I got it cause i knew Stan's friends would come hunting me. Thankfully they never did. Until now. Dad why did they have to involve Joey? I don't understand this. I mean as bad as i was, i would never have involved an innocent girl." Dawson says.

"I am not sure Dawson, i can't comprehend this myself. I wish i would have learned sooner, just how bad your life had been back in Kansas." Mitch says.

"Dad i have no one to blame but myself. You and mom taught me right from wrong. I made the choices, only now it seems someone else may pay for them." Dawson says.

"You don't know that son." Mitch says.

All this time Dawson has been cleaning the gun and loading the clip. He looks at his dad then out the window into the night. He slams the clip into the gun and turns toward his dad.

"I know i will not allow it, not today not ever. They were my mistakes, i will pay for them if it is the last thing i do. She will make it home." Dawson says in controled anger.

"Son why don't you put the gun away and figure out another way to do this." Mitch suggests.

"If i thought there was another way dad i would. Stan considers himself a real gang banger. Death before dishonor. It is all he knows, and all he will respond to." Dawson says.

"Well it is going to be a long drive tomorrow better grab some sleep son." Mitch says.

"I will in a little while, i just want to go over everything in my head first." Dawson says.

"Ok son see you in the morning." Mitch says as he leaves the room.

Dawson lays the gun beside his lamp on the table, and then walks to the window and sits down. As he is sitting there you can see the change coming over him. His body developes a stiffnes to it, his face takes on a serious look, yet deadly as well. His whole demeanor changes as he continues to set at the window, stareing in the direction of Joey's house.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dawson was still sitting on the window sill as the sun was rising. He watched Pacey walk up to the house, and sit in one of the lawn chairs in the backyard. His bag lay packed and on his bed.

"Son it is time to go." Mitch says from his doorway.

"I know dad, i'll be there in a few minutes." Dawson says.

He looks one last time at Joey's house on the other side of the creek. Walks to the bed and picks up his bag, then looks in the mirror. The person staring back at him is a stranger now, but once not to long ago, he knew this person well. Bounding down the stairs he sees his mom and Bessie standing at the door.

"Son please be careful. Come back home." Gail says.

"Thank you Dawson for this." Bessie says.

"I will try to mom, i promise. Bessie save the thanks, it is because of me that Joey is in this at all. I'm doing it to clear myself of guilt." Dawson says coldly, then walks out.

"What was that?" Bessie asks.

"That was the old Dawson." Gail says sadly.

"I see." Bessie says.

"I think it is his way of dealing with going back for this reason." Gail says, as they watch the car pull out.

"Well lets hope they both come back safe." Bessie says.

"Yes, lets. Would you like a cup of coffee or maybe some juice?" Gail asks.

"Juice would be better, coffee makes the baby cranky." Bessie smiles patting her round belly.

"So when are you due?" Gail asks her as they head for the kitchen.

Dawson is staring out the window of the car as the miles fly by. Pacey is watching him from the back seat, he has noticed the change in his friend.

"Say Dawson maybe when we get back we can work on that problem of mine." Pacey says with a smile.

"You're worried about that at a time like this?" Dawson asks coldly.

"Not really man, just tring to make you smile is all." Pacey says.

"Look thanks Pacey, but i have to stay focused." Dawson says.

"You don't think you're coming back from this do you?" Pacey asks.

"None of that talk, everything will work out fine." Mitch says.

"No he is right dad, we need to talk about this, i need to. Listen when we get there stay out of the way. This is going to be hard enough, with out having to worry about any thing else. Remember this guy won't hasitate to pull the trigger. He is mean, and worse, he wants revenge. As far as me coming back, i will if it is at all possible. As long as Joey does, all will be good." Dawson says.

Mitch and Pacey look at each other as Dawson turns to stare out the window again. The rest of the ride is quiet. They stop for the night in a little hotel in Indiana. They wake early the next morning and head out again, at about six pm they pull up to a hotel in Topeka. Mitch registers them getting two rooms, one for him and one for Dawson and Pacey. After getting settled in their rooms they meet in Mitchs.

"Ok i am going to go talk to a couple of friends, see if i can't figure out a few things. Plus maybe it will get back to Stan i am in town." Dawson says.

"Son promise me you will try to be careful." Mitchs says.

"I will dad, this should just be a short trip. I Don't think anything will happen tonight, tomorrow that is another story." Dawson says.

"Ok, here are the keys. I will see you when you get back." Mitch says.

"Want some company?" Pacey asks.

"I don't know Pacey, this isn't Capeside." Dawson says.

"Hey you said you didn't expect trouble tonight, just figured i could meet some of your old friends." Pacey says.

"Sure why not, it isn't Capeside, but it isn't L.A. either. Just use your head and you should be fine." Dawson says.

"I can do that." Pacey says smiling.

They leave Mitch's room and Dawson heads back to his and Pacey's. Pacey gets a confussed look on his face.

"Thought we were leaving?" Pacey asks.

"We are Pacey, just had to get something first." Dawson says as he pulls out his gun and tucks it in the back of his pants.

"What is that?" Pacey asks.

"Insurence." Dawson simple says as he leaves the room.

_**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back**_

They leave the hotel and Dawson drives to Rachaels house. He slowly gets out of the car. A girl with long wavey flowing brown hair and amasingly brite blue eyes. All set off by an angelic, softly rounded face. She has curves in all the right places. She slowly stands up from the chiar on the porch. She has a shocked look on her face, seeing him there. Pacey has gotten out of the car, but his mouth is still hanging open. He can't believe how good looking this girl is. In all of Capeside there is only one girl this good looking, In his oppion. Her Shock last only a second before she bounds down the stairs and rushes to hug him. She notices the gun under his jacket.

"Dawson my god, what are you doing here? This is about Stan and that Joey girl isn't it?" The girl asks asks.

Pacey has walked up to where they are, but his mouth is still hanging open. He can't believe how good looking this girl is. In all of Capeside there is only one girl this good looking, In his oppion.

_**No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound**_

"Partly, but i wanted to see my old friends too. That's ok isn't it Rachael." Dawson says.

"Dawson call the police, let them handles this." Rachael says.

"I can't Rach, he will kill her and you know it. I won't allow him to hurt another girl i care about." Dawson says.

"I figure that was what it was. Other wise you would never have reacted the way you did. This one special like Mary?" Rachael asks.

"More." Is all Dawson says.

"Ouch, i kinda feel sorry for Stan." Rachael says.

"I don't." Pacey says from behind them.

_**And i keep thinking of that night in june  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon and there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels**_

"Oh, Rachael this is Pacey, Pacey this is Rachael. He is a friend from Capeside. Pacey she is just like my little sister." Dawson says making the introductions.

"Yeah little sister that is older than him." Rachael says with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"By three weeks." Dawson chimes in.

"Yeah Nice to meet you." Pacey says as they shake hands.

"Older is older." Rachael smiles at him.

"Whatever, so is there anything going on tonight? I want to let it be known i am in town. Plus i would like to see a few of the other guys." Dawson asks her.

"It's friday night Dawson, of course there is something going on. Trey is throwing a party, most of the old gang should be there. I don't think Stan will be though, he has been keeping a low profile." Rachael tells him.

"That's ok, some of his friends will be. They will tell him i am in town. You going?" Dawson asks her.

"I wasn't, but i will now that you are going. Just let me get ready." Rachael tells him.

"Hurry up girl, we will wait outside." Dawson says.

"You want a girl, especially me to hurry, please." Rachael smiles as she dashes inside.

Dawson smiles as he heads for the car. Pacey follows only a second behind. He has a devious smile on his face Quickly looking back over his shoulder.

_**As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever  
**_

"Ok you never said you knew an angel." Pacey says.

"Rachael is no angel Pacey. She is tougher than most guys you know. She has also done things you have only dreamed about." Dawson laughs at him.

"Ok maybe, so but she still looks like an angel." Pacey smiles at him.

They stand by the car talking until She comes outside wearing a pair of hip hugging jeans that fit a little snuggly, a black halter top that stops just above her Mid section. Pacey can see that her belly button is pierced. He can't help but stare as she approches. He jumps forward and opens the door for her. She smiles at him then looks at Dawson.

"Where did you say he is from, he is acting like i am a lady." Rachael laughs, elbowing Pacey slightly as she gets in the car allowing him to close the door. Dawson and Pacey get in and Dawson starts the car up before he answers her.

"He is from Capeside Mass. And he thinks you are an angel." Dawson laughs.

_**So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy bobby be the stockbroker man?**_

"Hey man." Pacey says from the back seat.

"That is what i am talking about Pacey, you sure you don't want me to take you back to the hotel?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah man you have to play it cooler than that, or you might blow this for all of us." Rachael says looking back at him.

"Ok, i get it. Stop being so nice, and don't act like a tourist." Pacey says.

"Exactly and don't tell anyone you're from Capeside." Dawson says.

"I can cover that. You Are a friend of mine, who asked me out on a date." Rachael tells him.

"What!" Dawson and Pacey says together.

"Hey it is a good cover story. It will also keep people from thinking he is in town with you. Besides he is kinda cute, might be nice to make out with him for awhile." Rachael smiles at Dawson.

_**Can heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, i keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels**_

"Whatever." Dawson smiles back. " But it isn't that hard Rach. If you want a piece of him, i doubt he would resist to much." Dawson smiles back.

"Hell no i wouldn't resist. Any man would be insane to resist." Pacey laughs getting into the flow of things. " Unless you are like Dawson here, always going after the troubled head cases."

"Now you are getting into it." Rachael smiles over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah Pacey that was good, but there is more to it than just being able to sprout it. You have to be willing to back it up with actions if neccesary. This is a tough crowd and they will chew you up for breakfest and spit you out for lunch. Being there with Rachael will help. Most of them know how i feel about her, and what will happen if they hurt her." Dawson says.

They pull up to a house were the party is in full swing. People are danceing outside, walking around drinking. There are people smoking it up, snorting it up. It is a typical friday night party. Pacey remembers to keep his awe in check as he walks in with Rachael on his arm. She is smiling and talking up a storm to several people at once, introducing Pacey to several people.She reachs up and kisses him just as Dawson walks in.

_**As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever**_

_**La, la, la, la la la la la la la la; yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la, la la la la la la we will still be friends forever**_

It seems the whole party stops for a breath, then burst at the seems. People rush forward to say hi and slap him on the back. Guys and girls alike. He seems to flow right into the loud and rough group. Time keeps ticking along Pacey and Rachael stay close to each other playing as dates. As Dawson roams out talk, and laughing with old friends. Music is playing in the background as Rachael touchs Pacey's arm, she points to Dawson dancing with a girl.

"That is Kim Dawson's Ex-girlfriend. She was known to hang out with Stan after her and Dawson broke up." Rachael says, when her breath catches. "Stan just walked in. Come on dance with me so i can warn Dawson."

She leads him to where everyone is dancing, they make thier way to the middle where Dawson is dancing. They start moving to the music, she is suprised At how well Pacey can move. they move toward where Dawson is. She wispers over her shoulder so only Dawson can hear.

"Stan just walked in." She says.

_**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? can we make it somehow?  
I guess i thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Will these memories fade when i leave this town  
I keep, i keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**_

Dawson nods his head ever so slightly. It is at this point that Pacey gets a look at the guy Rachael is talking about. Then he notices that a guy is standing right beside them.

"No need to warn him Rach, i can take care of it." the guy says as he pushes Rachael out of the way.

Pacey steps up to the guy putting himself between the guy and Rachael. He smiles and then goes to push him out of the way, as Dawson slides in between them.

"Problem Chris?" Dawson asks, ice dripping from his voice.

"Not at all Dawson, just going to say hi." Chris says.

"Well you did back off." Dawson says.

_**As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever**_

He turns to see if Rachael is ok, when Chris punches him in the back. Dawson whirls with the punch grabbing Chris by the shirt and trowing him across the floor. Chris stumbling along finally falls to the floor. As he stands up Dawson is there, the area has cleared out everyone is watching to see what happens.

"Ok, now that you attacked my back, want to try to do it face to face. Come on Jack ass." Dawson says.

"You've been asking for this for awhile now Leery. And when i am done with you. I think me and Rachael will have a talk, if you know what i mean." Chris says.

_**As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever**_

Dawson keeps his cool as he starts walking around. Him and Chris start circling each other. Suddenly Chris rushes in trying to spear Dawson. Dawson quickly side steps and lands three quick punches to the side of Chris' head. Chris stumbles forward but manages to keep his feet. He spins to face Dawson shaking his head. Dawson is now pacing back and forth a few feet away.

"Is that all you have Chris? I remember you being better than that." Dawson taunts.

"Better this!" Chris yells.

He launches himself toward Dawson again, but is stopped by two quick hard punches in the face from Dawson. Chris stumbles back a couple of steps, this time though Dawson follows just as fast throwing three more fast hard punches to the face and two to the stomach. Chris crumples to the ground as Dawson stands over top of him. Seeing he is down and out Dawson slowly looks around seeing if anyone else wants to continue the fight, none do. He slowly walks over to Rachael.

_**As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, come whatever  
We will still be, friends forever**_

"You ok?" Dawson asks.

"Yeah thanks Dawson. Look out here comes Stan." Rachael says.

Rachael is back at Pacey's side as another guy walks up, and looks at him. He smiles at Pacey and nods.

"Man that took guts there Pacey. The only other person in this room that can beat Chris is that tall red head guy over there." He points to the guy standing in front of Dawson. "Chris never was all that brite, never got over the fact that Rachael dumped him, and Dawson would always stand up for her."

"Ok who is that Guy?" Pacey asks.

"That is Stan." Rachael says.

"Dawson been a long time." Stan says halfheartedly.

Joey is sitting in the room wondering where Stan had gotten off too. It was Friday night and she so wanted to be back in Capeside. Could it be that everyone has forgotton about her. 'I wonder what happen to that girl who promised me help.' Joey thinks to herself.

In the four days she had been in this room, she had tried everything to get out of it. All the windows were sealed and nailed shut. The door was solid and fit tight, the lock was unmovable. The walls were like stone, nothing she did got her any closer to freedom. She just had to hope Dawson or the police found her, and that she got home safely.

'I wonder what Bessie, and Bodie are doing, hopefully not sitting around worrying too much. I bet Pacey is having a good time. Where would Dawson be, would he be worrying about her and where she is? Did he get the message?' All of these thing were running through her head as she sit there slowly giving up hope she would get home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**Disclaimer: I hereby state, not now, nor ever, do I own any of the characters from the show; I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. All of this belongs to Kevin Williamson, The WB, Outerbanks Entertainment, Columbia TriStar, and Sony. Nor do i own the song. talk to 12 stones about that.**_

"Not long enough Stan." Dawson says.

"Come on Dawson, can't we let by-gones be by-gones?" Stan asks.

"You tell me Stan. To be honest, I doubt it. At least from you." Dawson says.

"Ouch. That was kind of rude, don't you think?" Stan asks.

"Depends on who you are, and who's views you have. I am sure from yours and Drews, yeah it was rude." Dawson tells him.

"Who is this Drew person?" Stan asks.

"Oh sorry must be too early in the conversation to actually talk about the real problem." Dawson says.

"Sorry Dawson, i don't have a problem." Drew says.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Look Stan let her go and i will leave and never come back. Topeka will be all yours, isn't that what you really want?" Dawson asks.

"I don't know, went away for three years for something i didn't do. I'm still trying to sort out alL of these feelings." Stan says.

"Be glad it was only three years Stan, you should be Erick's cell-mate." Dawson says to him.

At this time another guy steps up to them, he appers rather nervous. He looks from one to the other, then speaks.

"Look guys nothing funny in my house ok. My parents will kill me if things get broken." The guy says.

"Don't worry Trey, i'm not here to fight. I just want to drink and have a good time." Stan says.

"You are too stupid to have a good time." Rachael says from the other side.

Stans face takes on a picture of pure rage. He quickly whirls around to face Rachael, only to come face to face with Pacey. He looks Pacey up and down deciding if he poses a threat.

"Who is this guy Rachael? Guys catching on to your slutty ways so you have to chose from the bottom of the barrel?" Stan asks.

Pacey goes to step toward Stan when Rachael puts a comforting hand on his arm. She looks at Dawson before looking Stan strait in the eyes and answering.

"No Stan just got tired of all your friends trying to intimadate my boyfriends. So i went out and found one you couldn't do that to is all. Besides Pacey is twice the man you will ever be." Rachael says with a smirk.

Anger is apparent on Stan's face as he makes another move toward Rachael. This time it is Dawson who steps in front of him. Dawson has a calm smile on his face as he stares at Stan.

"Why don't you leave her out of this. Don't you think one girl is enough Stan?" Dawson asks.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Stan asks.

"Look i am tired of this game. I came out here tonight to see some old friends, and so you would know i was in town. Mission acomplished." Dawson tells him.

"Yeah i know you are here." Stan says.

"So is this going to be a nice vist or a bloody one?" Dawson asks.

"What are you refering to?" Stan asks.

"Simple you have something i want. Let her go and i will walk away. Make me come for her, and well. Lets just say one of us will be going on a long trip. Hurt her in any way, and the same applies. Why don't you save us all the hassle, let her go. Then you can have Topeka all to yourself, well with the exception of a few individuals." Dawson says.

"I have your word on that Dawson?" Stan asks.

"Yes."

" Ok you know where to meet me. Lets say 8 am tomorrow morning. Be there and you can have what it is you want." Stan says.

"I'll be there." Dawson says.

Stan turns and heads for the door. It is only now that Pacey sees the two guys turn and leave with him. He looks Rachael in the eyes and lets out a breath. Dawson watches as Stan leaves, then turns to Pacey and Rachael.

"Dawson are you crazy." Pacey starts but is silenced by a kiss from Rachael, she whispers into his mouth. " He knows what it is, don't say anything. This place has ears."

Pacey is stunned he never thought of that, and could have blown it all. It was plan to him that this was a set up from the start, and Dawson was going to walk right into it.

"Lets get out of here." Dawson says as he heads for the door.

Rachael and Pacey follow him outside, once there they all let out a slow breath. Dawson continues on toward the car seemingly in no big hurry. Rachael and Pacey follow a little slower.

"If he knows it is a trap, why spring it?" Pacey asks.

"He knows that if he doesn't play this right, your friend might never see home again. Dawson has always been like that. He would rather it be him to suffer than someone he really cares about. It was one of the things i gave up on trying to understand about him." Rachael says.

"What do you mean?" Pacey asks.

"Well he had this whole tough guy thing going on, but underneath it was this great big beating heart. He would beat the hell out of any guy who stepped up to him, but would fircely defend his friends. He was so confuseing when we first started hanging out. Then he started to protect me it really got off kilter. We finally figured it all out, and decided it was something i didn't really need the answer to. Now i think i know what that answer is." Rachael says as they reach the car.

"Mind sharing?" Dawson asks.

"You heard that all?" Rachael asks.

"Of course you two weren't that far behind me." Dawson says with a smirk.

"I guess. It is simple Dawson. The tough guy is all an act, a persona if you will. I bet this Joey girl knows your true nature. I know that look Dawson. I am not saying you aren't tough, ask anybody around these parts and they will say you are the toughest. But it is all a face to hide what is really there. You are a nice, sensitive, careing, passonite, hopeless romantic guy. So to cover this all up you developed a hard ass persona. You learned to fight better than anyone else to back it up. Funny how time apart can put thing into perspective." Rachael relays to them.

"You know i think you are right Rachael. That is exactly how i would describe him." Pacey says.

"Yeah guess you guys figured me out." Dawson says as he gets into the car.

Rachael and Pacet stare at each other for a second and then get in the car. Dawson starts it and pulls out, there is an erie silence in the car. He drives to a liquor store that is close by and parks. He sits behind the wheel for a minute in reflection, then turns to the other two.

"Ok i will be back in a couple of minutes." He says as he exits the car.

"Ok what is this all about? Why are we here?" Pacey asks.

"Dawson's cousin owns this liquor store so he gets stuff normal teenage guys can't." Rachael tells him.

"I see, wait does that mean alcohol?" Pacey asks.

"Yeah that is exactly what that means." Rachael says, laughing.

Soon Dawson returns with a bag. he climbs into the car and then drives away from the store. He remains quite while they are driving, he is reflecting on the things Rachael has said. He is thinking about all the trouble he has caused Joey since they have met. He can't allow this to continue. 'If we make it home, i will tell her to stay away from me.' that will be the hardest thing i have ever done. In the end it will be the best thing for everyone concerned.

"So you're going to really do this thing tomorrow?" Pacey asks.

"Of course he is. Why he is Dawson Leery, Fighter extrodanar." Rachael says.

"Come on Rach you know i don't have a choice." Dawson tells her sadly.

"You don't want a choice! Admit it Dawson, this is your chance to bury Stan for what he did to Mary and to Joey, huh." Rachael says angerly.

"That has nothing to do with it. I am trying to get Joey home safe, nothing more. If i can do that with out blood shed then i will. If i am left with no other choice, then yeah, i will take Stan down. Trust me i won't lose any sleep over it either, but that is not what i really want." Dawson says back to her.

"Tell me another before that one gets cold." Rachael says.

"Hey guys calm down here. Granted you know him better than i do Rachael. I don't think he will intensionatly do anything to endanger Joey." Pacey says.

"I know Pacey, it just pisses me off to see him finally get away from all of this. Only to be draged back in by a jackass like Stan." Rachael says.

"And Drue. Don't forget Drue." Dawson says coldly.

"Who ever that is." Rachael says.

"Never mind." Dawson says.

"No Dawson you have to promise me that if you survive tomorrow that it is over. That you will leave all of this shit behind you. Be with that girl, Joey, show her the softer, gentler side of Dawson. Don't fall back into this life, please." Rachael pleads with him.

"What about you Rach, what are you going to do to get out of this life?" Dawson asks her.

"I'm going to college Dawson, i got a scholarship offer from Rhode Island. I was thinking about takeing it, so i could be closer to my brother. You know he moved away to some place in Mass." Rachael tells him.

Dawson looks at her for a second before turning his head back to stare out the windshield. He pulls up to the hotel and parks the car. He sits quitely for a time, thinking about everything that has happened in his life.

"What are we doing here?" Rachael asks.

"Thought we would have one last hoo-ray before it all goes down tomorrow." Dawson says shaking the bag.

"Ok i am game." Rachael tells him.

"Yeah me too, as long as she kisses me again." Pacey smiles.

"Ha! There is no one around now, so i don't have to kiss you." Rachael says.

"I know now i want you to do it, cause you want to." Pacey says boldly.

"Maybe i will, you will just have to wait and see." She tells him.

Dawson just smiles and gets out of the car witht he bag. Pacey and Rachael follow suit. As they are walking toward the hotel Rachael takes Paceys hand and walks in hold his hand. This causes Pacey to get a big grin on his face. He is so wrapped up in it all he doesn't see Dawson stop, and almost crashes into him.

"Whow Dawson watch it." Pacey says blushing slightly.

Now Pacey notices that Rachael has stopped too and is squeesing his hand tighter than ever before. He looks around to see what is the problem, but doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary. As he scans the room a second time a guy stands up and starts toward them. It is now that Pacey realizes that Dawson's hand is on the gun in the back of his pants.

**_Alone again again alone  
Patiently waiting by the phone  
Hoping that you will call me home  
The pain inside my love denied  
Hopes and dreams swallowed by pride  
Everything I need it lies in you  
_**

"Hello Dawson, long time no see." The man says.

"Not long enough Derick." Dawson says.

"Come on now, is that any way to talk to a friend." Derick asks.

"We were never friends Derick. So where is Hulio?" Dawson asks.

"Oh he wanted to be here to see you himself, but had other obligations. He did send a message for you though." Derick says with a wolfish grin.

"Really well what is that?" Dawson asks.

"Simple you are back in town and he doesn't like it. He wants you to leave and never come back." Derick says.

"Trust me i am only here to get something back from Stan. Once i have that i will be gone so fast his head will spin. Unless he wants to get it for me?" Dawson says.

'**_Cause I'm broken  
I know I need you now  
'Cause deep inside I'm broken  
You see the way I live  
I know I know your heart is broken  
When I turn away  
I need to be broken  
Take the pain away  
_**

"No, you have to fight your own battles. Once that is done, leave Dawson and don't come back. You cost Him alot of money selling out his dealers for freedom. He understands buisness, but doesn't mean he has to like you." Derick says.

"Tell your boss i will leave as soon as i get Joey back, i promise that." Dawson says.

"Good enough, now you enjoy what is in that bag Dawson, from what i hear it might be your last chance. Hell i might even tap that sister of yours. We all know you two aren't really related. Enjoy tonight." Derick says as he walks past them out the door.

"Who was that?" Pacey asks.

"An old enemy." Dawson says as he walks to the elevators and pushes the button calmly.

"Ok, and that means what? I saw how youtwo tensed up when you saw him." Pacey says.

"He works for a guy i undercut to get myself out of debt. It worked but i made an enemy. So that was his warning, letting me know i was on his turf now." Dawson says.

**_I question why you chose to die  
When you knew your truth I would deny  
You look at me  
The tears begin to fall  
And all in all faith is blind  
But I fail time after time  
Daily in my sin I take your life_**

With that the doors open and they step into the elevator. Once in their room Dawson starts to drink. Before long they are all drinking and having a good time. Racael even kisses Pacey like he wanted her too. As the evening rolls along Dawson slowly starts to pull away from the scene in his room. He is trying to get himself into the right fram of mind to pull this whole thing off. He knows the odds are stacked against him. Which is why he is working so hard on getting these two drunk. He wants them to pass out so he can leave with out them argueing about it. His plan seems to be working, they are have a great time, if things were diffrent he would have joined in on the fun. Now his mind is stuck on one thing, getting Joey Potter home safely.

**_All the hate deep inside  
Slowly covering my eyes  
All these things I hide  
Away from you again  
All this fear holding me  
My heart is cold and I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Until I'm broken  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: If this isn't the last chapter then 18 will be. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as i have writing it. **

**7:00 AM**

Joey slowly sets up in bed, she knows today is the day she gets to go home. Stan had told her last night that her knight in shining armor had arrived. He said they would be leaving at 7:30 in the morning to go to where they were suppose to meet Dawson. She had layed awake all night praying to what ever god was out there and listening. 'please just let both of us make it out of this alive.' She prayed one last time as she arose from the bed to get dressed. She knew that it was not going to be a nice scene today regaurles of who survived and who didn't.

Just as she was finished dressing Stan walked in with a tray of food on it. He looked at her for a moment, then walked over and placed it on the table beside the bed.

"I hope this will be ok. I made you scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. With some orange juice to go along with it, and to top it all off some good coffee." Stan says.

"I am sure it is fine thank you." Joey says.

Stan nods his head as he turns to leave. Knowing she wouldn't want to be around him any more than she had too. Joey saw his retreating back and decided it was now or never.

"Stan can't we do this another way? Why allow this to lead to a fight when you don't have too?" Joey asks.

"It is simple to you, but not so much to me." Stan tells her.

"Why is that? All you have to do is drop me off early at the site, when Dawson gets there i will tell him it is over. I will keep him away from you and make sure he leave this town." Joey says.

"You know that is almost a good idea, and if i thought Dawson would go for it. Hell i might do it, but i know him, he'll come for me." Stan says.

"No he won't, i promise you that." Joey says.

"Look i know you are worried about all of this. I promise you will not get hurt ok. I have already told my boys not to harm you. Once we know for sure Dawson is there we will let you go. You will be able to walk right through everything with out a care in the world." Stan tells her.

"And what about Dawson? Will he be able to walk through it all?" Joey asks.

"No he will be in the middle of it all i am afraid. Remember he is the whole reason you are here." Stan says.

"No. You and Drue are the reasons why i am here. Dawson is the one here to get me out of this. Tell me something Stan. If you are such an innocenent man, why is it you have stupped to kidnapping and are about to commit murder? I think Dawson did the right thing by framming you. If you are the innocent person you claim to be, why won't you let me go?" Joey asks him.

"Because someone has to make Dawson pay for what he did to me and my friend." Stan says.

"Correct me if i am wrong, but didn't your friend kill his friend? To me that means he got what he deserved, and i am slowly begining to doubt your uninvolvement in it all." Joey says.

"Thank god what you think doesn't worry me." Stan says to her as he closes the door.

**7:15 AM**

Dawson stands up from the chair he had been sitting in. He walks over quitely to grab his jacket. He place four full clips for his gun in the right inside coat pocket. he does the same to the left. He puts the gun down the back of his pants, and staps his knife to his ankle. He staps two more too his wrists. Then slides his jacket on over it all, while checking to make sure he can get to the wrist knives.

Once satisfied he can get to all of his weapons, he place spare bullets in each of his front pants pockets. He walks to the mirror to inspect how he looks. Looking hard he can't see any of the weapons he is carrying. He nods his head and starts for the door.

Dawson slowly closes the door to his and Pacey's room. Laying on the bed is Pacey and Rachael. She watched him leave knowing full well he didn't want either of them to be envolved in what was going to happen today. She had to fight every ounce of her being not to get up and run after him, all she could do was pray he came back alive.

Dawson started down the hall way as his father opened his door. The father and son stare at each other for what seems like forever, before Mitch talks.

"Is it time?" He asks his son.

"Yeah i have to go, and alone." Dawson tells his father.

"Son i want you to know, that despite everything that has happened. You are one of my favorite people, You have made my life better." Mitch says, kind of choked up.

"Come on dad i have been one of the biggest pains in the ass htere has ever been. I know this. What i am sorry about is that i didn't realize sooner what i was doing." Dawson says.

"No son. You made a few bad decisions, everyone does. The important thing is you learned from your mistakes, and are now trying to do the right thing. You were always a good kid, Now you are good man. Come back Dawson, bring Joey and come back to us." Mitch says.

"Yeah don't make us have to go to where ever it is you go and kick your ass for not coming back." Rachael says from the door to the other room.

"Yeah what she said!" Pacey says throwing out his cheshire cat smile at them.

"I didn't want to wake you two up." Dawson says.

"We know and we know why." Rachael says.

"Good then i don't have to state the ovious." Dawson says as he turns to leave.

"Dawson!" Racael yells.

Dawson pauses when he hears her yell his name. He knows this is hard on her, but if it goes bad a clean break is best. He moves on to the elevator and pushes the button never looking back. When the doors open he steps inside and pushes the button to the lobby with out turning around. It is only after the doors close does he turn to face the doors.

"Bye Rachael, dad. I love you guys. See ya Pacey." Dawson whispers to no one.

**7:30 AM**

The door to Joey's room opens and Stan walks in. He looks around the room as if taking one last look at things before he turns to look at Joey.

"You ready to go?" He aks.

"Since i got here." Is her response.

"Then lets go. Slowly, don't do anything stupid, ok." Stan says.

"This close to getting out alive. Please, do i look as stupid as you are?" Joey asks.

"Man fight till the end, you really do have spunk to you." Stan says.

"Not really if i did i would make this my fight, win or lose. That way Dawson could be safe." Joey says.

"He really means that much to you?" Stan asks.

"More than you will ever know." Joey says.

"I would love to know how he does that. Get girls to fall in love with him. He is just as bad as i am." Stan says to her.

"No Stan you are wrong. Dawson projects a bad boy image to people around him. Underneath of it all he has this great big beating heart that just draws you to him. Something you don't have, nor ever will. I see the look, sure he has done bad things, and is the bad boy you say he is. But there is so much more to him, once you get through the bad boy exterior. He really is a knight in shining armor, something very few people can claim in todays age." Joey says, then blinks at the fact she told Stan all of that.

"You know i would kill to have a girl feel that way about me, to say those things about me." Stan says.

"So will Dawson." Joey says matter of factly.

Stan looks at her and sees the hidden meaning behind her words. He nods his head as if resigning himself to his fate.

"You are right he will. It is too late to change things now. All of our destinies are set, what happens now, well it has to be." Stan says as he motions her to exit the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We see the elevator doors from the lobby. They slowly slide open to allow a young man to walk out. It is hard to believe this is the same Dawson who was just upstairs talking to his father and friends. This Dawson was icey cold and looked harder the iron.

It is his way of allowing himself to go face what he knows he has to face. He can't allow them to keep Joey or to harm her. 'If she gets hurt all of them will meet their make today. Even if it kills me.' Dawson makes a promise to God.

He walks out of the lobby doors into the nice spring morning air, he inhales a deep breath. then mutters a fraze.

"Ohtihay."

He knows that few will know what that means but felt like saying it anyways. People walking by look at him in a funny way as he starts for the car knowing full well he will arrive with 20 minutes to spare.

**7:40 AM**

Joey looks at him one last time, then walks through the door and out to the waiting car. Stan is close on her heels. Once there Joey sees Drue setting in the back seat of the car with a big smile on his face. Joey knows it is wrong but can't resist the chance to put a burr under his saddle.

"So Drue decided Kansas was as good a place to die as any?" She asks him.

"It won't be me that dies here today Joey. You and your little friend will." Drue tells her.

"No Drue! Stan says. Reguardless of who else dies here if anyone does. Joey walks away with out a scratch. If you try to hurt her i will kill you myself, are we clear?" Stan says.

"Crystal." Drue says looking away.

"Joey please don't bait him. I am sure what you said is close to the truth, but can we let it just remain unsaid?" Stan asks.

"Yeah i won't say another thing." Joey says as she climbs into the car.

They start the engine and put the car into gear. He pulls away from the house that has been Joey's prison for five days now. It is hard to believe that it won't be long before she sees her family again. All she can think about is getting back home in one piece, and hoping against hope that someone else does as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulls up to the wooded area not far from the river. It is a spot that him and his friends use to come to so they could party. He knows this area well, the trails snake all through the woods and down around the river. People use it to ride their quades on. It is a popular place for that, thankfully it is empty now. He parks the SUV and exits it. He quickly heads down the path till he can no longer see the car. Then exist the path and circles around scotting out the area. It doesn't take him long to realize where everyone is.

He wonders if he should take them out before it all begins. It soon becomes acadimic as one of them spot him. With out thinking a knife comes into his hand and streaks towards the guy. The guy is so shocked he forgets to move and the knife takes him full on in the throat. There is a slight gurgling sound as he slides down the tree he was standing by. 'Dam it i didn't want to kill anyone.' Dawson thinks to himself, but this was a game for keeps.

In the next fifteen minutes Dawson moves through the area taking out the other four guys Stan has stationed there. His luck improved and he was able to knock them out an tie them up. Now things might be a little more even, and maybe he can get through this day with only one or two deaths on his soul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:45 AM**

Joey sees a wooded area apper out of the windshield It looks like a sucluded spot. A trail could be seen snaking it's way away from the small parking area, they were now stopping in. There were trees on both sides of the trail, and in the distance she could see what looked like a high water dyke. Joey reconised the SUV parked in one area of the spot. It was Dawson's parent car. Her heart started to race as she looked around for where he might be at.

She does see him, but knows he is here. She is so close yet so far away. All she wants to do is rush out to him and throw her arms around his neck, and kiss him till they both have sore lips.

"Ok this is how this is going to work. We get out of the car, you will procced down the path till Dawson meets you. He will dcecide what happens after that, and we will follow what he wants to happen. So you will be allowed to go where he wants you to with out any problems. That is my promise to you." Stan says.

"But what if he gets away. She is our insurence policy." Drue says.

"Not anymore. Dawson lived up to his end of the bargin.Now we will live up to ours. In 10 minutes Joey you will get out and start down the path." Stan says.

As time ticked away Stan and the two guys in the car with him checked their guns and clips. Made sure everything was how they wanted it. Drue had one gun and a few extra bullets. He looked completely out of sorts compared to the others. But looked more confident by far.

**8:00 AM**

"Ok Joey time to go, remember walk don't run. Your safety is assured." Stan says.

With out looking back Joey opens the door and gets out of the car. Closeing the door she starts toward the path not twenty feet from her. Everything in her told her to run as fast as she could, but she willed herself to take a deep breath and walk.

As she entered the path it slowly dawned on her she was really free. In a flash she lets out a huge breath that she just realized she was holding. Every since she was taken she never thought she would get her freedom back.

She had gone maybe fifty feet down the path, where the car couldn't be seen. When she heard a voice, one so sweet she knew she had to be dreaming.

The voice told her to continue down the path about another fifty feet and then walk into the trees. He would meet her there. He says something else that makes her feel like she really is going to get out of this.

She walks the rest of the way he told her too. She sees the tree he was talking about, she began to run as soon as she thought it was safe. As she made it to the area he had said she slowed down. Then she walked around a tree and standing there looking like an angel, was Dawson. He smiled at her and her control fell apart, the tears she had been holding back burst foward as she ran to him and wraped her arms around him.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dawson hears the car door open and then close. He slowly moves closer to the path. Not more than a few minutes later a figure apper on the path, as the figure came closer to him. The face became that of an angel, one so beautiful his breath caught in his throat. A face he never thought he would see again.

He could hardly believe that this part was working as he had hoped. As she approched his postion he spoke, softlt for her ears only, his voice shook as he spoke.

"Joey keep going, about fifty feet you will see a big tree, walk off the path to the right. I will be there to meet you." He tells her.

He watches her face light up at his voice and then take on a look of dispair. He had to say something else before she lost control.

"I promise you will get out of this." Dawson says.

He quickly moves away from the path and walks to where he told her he would meet her. He was standing there when she appered from behind a tree. She stops in her tracks as tears well up in her eyes. Then before he can say anything or even before he can take the next breath. She runs forward and wraps her arms around his neck, as she bears her face in the crook of his neck.

"What happens now Dawson?" Joey asks him.

"What did Stan says?" Dawson asks.

"He said i was free to do as you say since you kept your end of the bargin." Joey tells him.

"Ok here takes these keys, there to the SUV. get in it and drive back out the way you came in. Do you remember it?" Dawson asks her.

"Yes, but what about you?" She asks.

"I have some work still to do here." Dawson tells her.

"Dawson there is Stan and two of his friends, as well as Drue in that car. Plus he said something about friends already here," Joey tells him.

"The ones that were already here have been dealt with, don't ask me no questions Jo just go. If i can make it back to you i will. On 6 th street there is a Ramada Inn. Go there, my dad is in room 203, Pacey and another friend of mine are in 204. Stay with them if i can make it there i will." Dawson says.

"Dawson i have to tell you something before i go." Joey says.

"What is it?" Dawson asks.

"I love you. I don't think i really understood what it meant till i walked around that tree and saw you standing there." Joey tells him.

"Joey, I love you too. That is why i am here, and why i have to make sure he can never do this again. Now go and don't look back, get to my dad and Pacey, so i know you will be safe." Dawson tells her.

She turns to walk away and stops, she knows he told her not to look back but she can't resist. He is gone, in the blink of an eye he has completely disappered. She quickly moves back up the path and reenters the parking lot. Stan and the rest are now out of the car and looking at her.

"He gave me the keys to his car and told me to go some where safe." Joey tell him.

"Then please go, again i am sorry for this. Dawson brought this down on himself." Stan says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She doesn't answer him she quickly walks to the SUV and climbs in. She starts the engine and reverses away from the parking area. She drives as fast as she can to get to where Dawson told her to go. It takes her a good fifteen minutes to find it. She runs as fast into the place as she can, and knocks on Mitches door. When he answers she flings herself into his waiting arms and through her tears she talks.

"Mr. Leery we have to help him there are at least four against him maybe more." Joey says.

"Calm down Joey tell us where he is and we will go see if we can find him. I am not sure what kind of help we can be but we will try." Mitch says.

"I have to show you, i don't know the name of the streets." Joey tells him.

"Ok lets go, Pacey." Mitch says.

Pacey and Rachael both stand up. Mitch looks at both of them and nods. He knows full well that neither of them would stay back even if he tried to force them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stan and the rest of his group were standing out side of the car as Joey drove away. He know now is the time of reckoning, and isn't sure who is going to win. He hasn't had any contact with the four guys he sent out here, so must assume Dawson found them.

"Time to pay the piper." He says for their ears only.

"You have got to be kidding me. There are four of us, plus your other friends. We have him in a bad way." Drue smiles at him.

Only now does he see the faces of the other two. Stark realazation that they wouldn' make it through this day. Drue can't believe he is seeing this from guys that are suppose to be bad asses.

"Just to let you in on a little secret. My guys that were here aren't answering their phones. Which means Dawson has found them and disposed of them one way or another. That is four guys in under 15 minutes Drue. I told you make no mistake about it, Dawson is the bad boy in this story. Worse than you or i combined. What makes it worse , he now feels like we owe him for taking Joey. My advice to you is get in the car and leave, don't come back, and hope he doesn't kill you when he gets back to your neck of the woods." Stan says as he walks toward the path.

Drue stares at Stans back as him and his friends walk away. His confidence completely gone. He shakes his head, and only now realizes the seriousness of what he is envolved in. He does just what Stan told him to do. He jumps in the car and peels out driving as fast as he can away from them.

"Chicken shit, i should have pinned his ears back." One of Stans friends say.

"Let him go. There is a better pair of ears in those woods if you want to pin a pair back." Stan says.

"Dawson! It is time to face the music!" Stan shouts as he runs into the woods.

The first shot takes them all by suprise as the guy next to Stan falls to the ground and doesn't move. Stan and the other one quickly reach the woods and start useing the trees as cover. Soon a gun battle is going on inside of this wooded area. Then as quickly as it had began all was quite. Every oncein awhile you can hear a shot going off. Now the fight begins for real.

_**  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: I know i finished this story, but a friend thought this part needed a song in it. So i chose one that would give life to the next part of the story. Let me know what you think.**

Joey and the rest of them ran to the car as fast as they could. She lead them through the streets trying her best to remember where she had been. Between her discription and memory as well as Rachael's knowelage of eveything, they managed to figure out where it was going down at.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kneeling behind a tree Dawson was looking in every direction at once. He knew he had taken one out in the begining. That left three of them, one being Stan. Alot of ammo had been spent by the three after his first shot, most was loosed blindly. One had found a mark though, his left arm was bleeding from a graze wound to his upper arm.

He heard Foot pads heading his way, he crouched even lower and waited. A couple of moments later he was rewarded when one of Stans friends stepped behind the very tree he was behind. A moment later the number was down to two, and he had another wound in his side. If he kept this up he might win, but there wouldn't be enough of him left to take home. Well he went into this thinking it was his last stand, so why not go out in a blaze.

He started moving through the woods, came to the river and doubled back on the rocks, so as to leave no tracks. He was almost at the path when he saw another person sneaking along the path. With out thining he aimed and fired twice. He was rewarded with a body slipping down the bank, it wasn't Stan's.

He started moving again just as a fire erupted in his leg and he found himself falling to the ground. He fire two quick shots in the direction of the shot. He saw Stan disapper behind some trees. Quickly getting to his feet he limped as fast as he could back to the woods. Sinking down behind a tree, he examined his leg. It was through and through, and wasn't bleeding as bad as he had thought. He tied a piece of cloth around his leg. Between the three wounds Dawson knew his time was running out. If Stan didn't get him then the blood loss would. This had to be his last stand, it was now or never.

gathering all the strength he had left, he lunched himself toward where he thought Stan would be. He burst through the underbrush just as Stan was standing up. He brought his gun to bear on him in a flash, just as Stan fired, Dawson fired.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the car pulled into the little parking area and parked, Two shots rang out at almost the same time. Joey jumped from the car and started for the woods. Before she got three strides from the car Mitch reached her and stopped her.

Out of the woods stepped a figure. he came slowly forward. As he walked into the sun light we can see it is Stan still holding his gun. He soon drops to his knees and leans forward on too his hands as well.

"Never seen anyone that fast." Stan says, then slowly falls forward.

Joey has buried her face into Mitches Shoulder, she is crying softly. She can't believe Stan is the one who made it out. Which means Dawson must have not survived. All of her bottled up emotion bubbled to the surface spilling out of her eyes in tears. When she hears a gasp come from Rachael. She quickly turns to look at the woods, as Dawson slowly walks out of the woods. He walks toward Joey, stumbling as he comes. His eyes are locked on Joey's, it is like she is the only one who exists.

She unlatches herself from Mitch and rushes toward him. She reaches him just as he falls into her arms. She pushes the hair from his face and looks into his half closed eyes.

"Your safe." He says.

"Of course i am. Because of what you have done. Dawson i love you." Joey says.

"I love---" Dawson starts before he passes out.

As Mitch rushes to where they are, sirens can be heard from everywhere. Soon the whole place is crawling with police and EMTs. Every one there is seperated to give there own story. Soon the ambulence's are pulling out heading to a local hospital. An officer walks up to the detective talking to Mitch.

"Sir the subject are all on the way to the hospital. All but one are still alive, though just barely. This must have been one hell of a battle." The officer says.

"That's enough. Mr Leery you are free to go." The detective tells him.

"What about the rest of them?" Mitch asks.

"Well two of them are free to go. Miss Potter will have to come to the station to give a complete statement. Then we will take her to the hospital to identifiy her assalient." The detective tells him.

"I think i should stay with her, considering i am the adult in charge of her." Mitch says, before continuing. " Pacey, go to the hospital and keep tabs on Dawson's condition. I have to go to the station with Joey. I will be there as fast as i can."

"Ok Mr. Leery, me and Rachael will keep you informed till you get there." Pacey says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The EMTs are working quick and sure, putting IV's in and attaching pads to him. They inject shots into his Iv's the moniters seem to show him doing ok. About half way to the hospital Dawson's montiers all go Flatline. The EMTs move quickly and start trying to resusitate him. It isn't long till they pull into the hospital. He is rushed into a room immediatly as the doctors begin working on him at a feverish rate.

"Everything that can be done is being done." A nurse tells Pacey.

"Please can you give me something, he is my brother. Please, just give me a strait answer." Rachael tells the nurse.

"Ok, look they have been trying to resusitate him for about 9 minutes. If they don't get him back in another 5 they will call it. I am sorry i wish i had better news." The nurse says.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey and Mitch arrive at the police station and spend two and a half hours answering questions from three diffrent detectives. By the time the ushered them out of the station and into a car to take them to the hospital, neither wanted to hear another question in their lives.

The car speeds them to the hospital and pulls up to the doors. Mitch and Joey hurry inside to find Pacey and Rachael sitting in the waiting room. Both have a sad look on their faces.

"What's happening Pacey, what have they said?" Mitch asks.

"He flatlined for 12 minutes before they got him back. He is in a comma. The doctors say the longer he sleeps the worse it could be." Pacey says.

"I am going to go find these doctors i'll be back." Mitch says.

An hour goes by with the three Teenagers sitting in the waiting area for Mitch to come back. Just as Joey can wait no longer and stands up, Mitch walks back into the waiting room.

"Well it seems he is stable, Stan didn't make it. He died fifteen minutes ago. His two friends should get to go jail tomorrow. Seems the police have enough on them to arrest them. They say Dawson is clear to go home, If he survives." Mitch tells them.

"Do they know anything more about his condition?" Joey asks.

"No but if he hasn't woke up in 14 or so days we can take him home. There is a place only an hour from Capeside, i figure we will move him there as soon as they release him to travel. Maybe if he is close to home and the people he loves and those who love him he might improve." Mitch says.

For the next seventeen days they would take turns setting in his room. Talking to him, holding his hand, anything they thought might help bring him back to them. The doctors had said it was all up to him as to if he survived. It had to be his will to live to bring him back from the brink of death.

**_How can i just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When i stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
_**

On the seventeenth day the cleared him to be transported by air back to Capeside. They have him in his own room and settled by five that evening. By the time eight pm came along everyone had made a vist. Either to talk to him or just hold his hand and be there with him. Joey decided she was going to stay there with him over night. The doctors told her she couldn't, she needed her rest. They told her she could return at eight am if she wanted to. Then she could spend the rest of the day with him. She happily agreed.

**_How can you just walk away from me,  
When all i can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_**

So she showed up the next day to find Dawson is laying in the hospital bed back just outside of Capeside. It is his first full day back. He still hasn't regained conscience, but his condition has improved. Joey takes a seat at his bedside and starts reading from a book. She has done this for the entire eighteen days Dawson has been asleep. She slowly places the book on the bedside table and takes his hand.

"You know everyone is waiting for you to wake up. We have this big welcome home party planned for you once you get out of here. Your parents have the catorers on stand-by, kinda funny don't you think." Joey says, as she lowers her head.

**_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what i've got to face_**

A tear desends her check to fall on Dawson's hand. She feels his hand squeese hers tightly. She is setting there in shock wondering if she really felt it.

"Yeah that is exactly what i think, but why are you crying?" Dawson asks in a voice bearly above a whisper.

**_I wish i could just make you turn around,  
Turn around and see me cry  
_**

"Gail, Mitch he is awake!" Joey shouts out, then lowers her voice. " Because i wasn't sure you were coming back to me."

"Yeah about that." Dawson starts, but doesn't get to finish as everyone comes rushing in.

**_There's so much i need to say to you,  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_**

The doctor rushs in and starts examining him and asking all kinds of questions. His parents are saying that it is good to have him back, as well as Pacey standing in the doorway smileing at him. As the hoopla slowly starts to deminish he looks at everyone and smiles.

"You know it is good to be home. Do you guys think i can talk to Joey alone for a couple of minutes. I promise to talk to you all, but i really have something i need to say to her." Dawson tells everyone.

"Sure." Is everyones response.

"Just take it slowly Dawson, don't over exsert yourself right away. People can take turns coming in, but can only stay for five minutes each." The doctor says.

"I understand doc, but i really have to talk to Joey now." Dawson says.

With that everyone nods their heads and exits the room. Dawson turns his head toward the window and releases a sigh. This is going to be the hardest thing he has every had to do.

**_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_**

"What did you want to talk about Dawson?" Joey asks.

"There is no easy way to say this so i am just going to say it. I think you need to leave, and never look back. Forget about me, forget everything that has happened since we have met. I am a bad influnce on you Joey." Dawson says.

"That is non-sence Dawson, i care about you. I could never walk away now." Joey says.

"Look Joey this isn't a request. I have brought nothing but heartach and pain into your life, because of me you almost got killed. No Jo it is best for you to walk away. That way you won't get hurt." Dawson says.

"You can't mean that, Dawson walking away would hurt just as much, if not more. None of what happened was your fault, you can't control what other people do. So stop talking like that." Joey tells him.

"Joey i mean it walk away. You will be safer with out me in your life. The pain you will feel because of this will be far less than if you got hurt badly, because of me. Leave Joey and never look back, that is what i want." Dawson says.

"What about what i want?" Joey asks.

"It doesn't matter, i don't want you around me. I can't live with what has happened on my mind all the time. You will find someone who is much better for you than me, and i will be the first one there to congradulate you. This doesn't mean you can't call and ask me for help if you need it. I will always be there to protect you, all you have to do is ask." Dawson says.

"You're serious aren't you?" Joey asks.

"Yes leave Joey, and don't ever look back. I see that look in your eyes, my mind won't change, we -- are done." Dawson says as he turns his head to stare out the window.

**_But to wait for you, is all i can do and that's what i've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos i'll still be standing here_**

Joey sits there stunned for a few seconds then slowly rises from the chair and walks to the door. She places her hand on the handle, then pauses as she looks back one last time. We see tears in her eye, but also a determanation. She opens the door and slowly walks out, hopeing he will call her back, he doesn't.

**_And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance i've gotta take_**

Dawson hears the door close and releases the deep breath he was hold, in a loud gasp. The tears are evident in his eyes, but he knows what he did was right. Now Joey will be safe from harm, plus he will still be there to protect her, only from a distence. He closes his eyes as he hears the door open and his mom walk in. Time to deal with the rest of people here. He wishes there was another way, but there just isn't, with that he sighs.

**_Take a look at me now_**

T

H

E

E

N

D


End file.
